NO ME AMES
by jamievallin
Summary: Taemin y si familia le abre las puertas de su hogar a un joven llamado Kai, pero Kai guarda un secreto que podría arruinar su nuevo futuro. Podria su nueva familia aceptarlo a pesar de su secreto? o lo mas importante, podría Taemin aceptarlo como es? [Inspirado en los cantantes de Kpop, puede haber contenido gay, si no te agrada no lo leas y algunos contenidos violentos]
1. Chapter 1

Norte de California en el mes de Octubre empieza a hacer frío, y las hojas de los arboles adornan las calles de la ciudad con sus bellos colores amarillos y rojos. Es la época preferida de Taemin simplemente por que detesta el ardiente calor que el verano ofrece y adora usar la ropa de invierno. Taemin es un chico de 16 años, nacido en América pero descendiente del sur de Corea, sus padres le enseñaron desde pequeño el idioma, así que ahora es fluido en ambas lenguas, Ingles y Coreano. Taemin a pesar de ser nacido en América no es ajeno a la cultura de sus padres, ademas de visitar el país mas veces que las que puede contar así que cuando sus papas le dieron la noticia de que lo mandarían a estudiar lo que resta de High school a Seul donde viviría en un internado, él no dijo nada al respecto, últimamente no dice mucho, se a vuelto tan callado y reservado que aveces olvidan pedir su opinión para esta clase de asuntos, pero sus papas se han preocupado tanto por su comportamiento que después de platicarlo con un psicólogo de la universidad de Stanford donde trabaja el papá de Taemin, tomaron la decisión de enviarlo a Seul donde todo estaba ya listo para su llegada a pesar de ser mitad de año escolar, gracias a las influencias y prestigio de la Universidad de Stanford.

Así que aquí esta, a mitad de año y sin conocer a nadie en una escuela diferente. Un par de maletas es lo único que trajo consigo desde América y es lo único que tendrá en los próximos meses mientras viva en los dormitorios. así que no Xbox, no ipad ni siquiera celular por lo menos hasta que no saque uno nuevo de una compañía local de Seul. Al entrar a su nuevo dormitorio ni si quiera se percata de lo sencillo que es, un par de camas individuales separadas por dos escritorio. De un lado se ve algunos posters de algunos equipos de soccer ya colgados y una laptop sobre el escritorio, del otro lado esta completamente vacío, entonces supo que ese era su lado. Taemin subió una de la maleta a la cama y se sentó sobre el colchón observando por primera vez detalladamente lo que seria su nuevo hogar por un tiempo. Después de un momento comenzó a desempacar la poca ropa que cargaba la cual utilizaría muy poco ya que en ese lugar se requiere usar uniforme.


	2. Chapter 2

[seis mese antes]

La mamá de Taemin esperaba por su hijo en el carro a la entrada de la escuela, cuando se percato que una chica de cabello negro y largo se le acerco a su hijo y nerviosamente le dio un sobre. No tuvo duda al ver su reacción de que la chica estaba interesada en su hijo Taemin, y claro que lo estaría, si ante sus ojos, su hijo Taemin es todo un galán, no es extraño verlo llegar a casa con algún regalo o carta de alguna chica, pero hasta la fecha no había encontrado alguna que le interesara hasta que la conoció a ella. Su nombre es Cassandra una chica muy linda, muy femenina y parece tener un carácter muy noble. Tiene la misma edad de Taemin y a él le a gustado Cassandra desde que empezó el año pero nunca se había atrevido a decir nada, y al parecer Cassandra estaba tomando la iniciativa.

Cuando Taemin subió al auto su mamá comenzó a ostigarlo, preguntándole los detalle, queriendo saber de todo. La mamá de Taemin era una mujer joven ademas que llegaba a aparentar menos edad, la gente llegaba a pensar que podían ser hermanos, su relación siempre fue muy cercana, Taemin sentía la confianza de platicarle de todo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de chicas.

-Ella quiere ir conmigo al baile de la escuela- le dice Taemin a su mamá, mirando la carta mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Tendremos que ir de compras por un nuevo traje para le baile- le dijo su mamá emocionada a la vez que comenzaba a divagar sobre los colores y la marca del traje que compraría. Taemin solo le sonrío a su madre, sabia que era su típico comportamiento lo cual hacia de su madre una mamá divertida y especial, y Taemin siendo su único hijo le dedicaba todo su tiempo a él.

Para cuando llego el día tan esperado del baile, no faltaron las fotos y la exaltación de su madre por ver a su hijo tan elegante acompañado una atractiva chica de cabello negro y de ojos azules. Durante la fiesta Taemin mostró sus escondidas habilidades de baile, no muchos sabían de su talento, pero hubo un momento en que la pista se abrió cuando los demás invitados se dieron cuenta de su peculiar hazaña en la pista. Después de la fiesta varios de sus amigos él y Cassandra se fueron a San Francisco donde continuaron la velada con una gran fogata en la playa de la bahía con la maravillosa vista del Golden Gate. Frente a la fogata la gente comenzó a contar historias de miedo, el pretexto perfecto para abrazarse a sus citas de esa noche, y Taemin no fue la excepción. En un momento cuando todos continuaban escuchando las terroríficas historias donde incluían al ya conocido asesino en serie llamado "El Zodiaco", Cassandra tomo de la mano a Taemin y caminaron juntos a solas por la orilla de la playa tratando de estar solos alejandose un poco de los demás. Cuando por fin encontraron el lugar perfecto donde solo la luz de la luna los iluminaba, Taemin mirando directamente a los ojos de Cassandra, viendo el brillo impresionante de sus ojos ya que la luz de la luna se reflejaba en lo azul de su mirada, se detuvo por un momento. Cassandra se sentía nerviosa, la mirada de Taemin era provocativa, ella sabia lo que estaba por venir. El beso, su primer beso, Taemin comenzó a acercarce a ella lentamente, luego puso su mano en la mejilla de Cassandra y suavemente la acerco hacia él, llevando los suaves labios de la chica a los suyos. Taemin estaba nervioso, pues no quería que Cassandra se diera cuenta que ese beso era su primer beso también. Pero todo le resulto como quería, dejandose llevar por el momento, su primer beso fue perfecto, que mas se puede pedir, una chica hermosa, la luz de la luna y la velada perfecta. Después de unos pocos segundos Taemin y Cassandra se vieron interrumpidos por un par de voces que comenzaron a gritar y exaltarse, por un momento Taemin pensó quesería alguno de sus amigos que los había descubierto, pero al voltear a ver la fuente de las voces burlonas, se dio cuenta que eran un par de jóvenes desconocidos que se acercaban a ellos.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí- dice uno de los jóvenes acercadoce a Cassandra a una distancia bastante incomoda, Cassandra se dio la vuelta para evitar estar cerca del desconocido y Taemin la tomo de la mano para ponerla detrás de él en una señal de protección. Pero dicha protección no era suficiente ya que el segundo desconocido comenzó a moverse detrás de ellos.

-Disculpen, tenemos que irnos.- les comunico Taemin tomando fuertemente de la mano a Cassandra tratando de caminar por un lado de ellos, pero el primer joven dio un paso bloqueandoles el camino. Esta vez comenzaron a acercarce mas a ellos, el segundo chico comenzó a tocar el cabello de Cassandra a lo cual ella empezó a ponerce mas nerviosa. De pronto uno de los chicos toma a Cassandra del brazo y la jala hacia él logrando que Taemin la soltara, en el instante que él sintió cuando se le fue de la mano, quiso tomarla de nuevo, pero el otro chico lo sorprendió con un fuerte golpe en el estomago que hizo que Taemin se agachara por la falta de aire, a lo cual el mismo joven aprovecho para darle otro golpe en la cara tirándolo completamente sobre la dura arena de la playa. Cassandra comenzó a gritar, pero el chico no se detenía, al ver a Taemin en el suelo le resulto mucho mas fácil comenzar a patearlo con fuerza, era difícil darse cuenta, pero su rostro ya comenzaba a llenarse de sangre. Entre uno y otro golpe, Taemin solo se le podia escuchar decir que la soltaran, él estaba mas preocupado por el bienestar de Cassandra que por si mismo, pero por mas que intentara levantarse, una patada mas lo volvía a tirar de nuevo, hasta que empezó a sentirse muy debilitado. Algo le decía que no fuera a perder el conocimiento por que algo podrían hacerle a Cassandra, pero su cuerpo ya no resistió y poco a poco sentía como se iba perdiendo de la realidad, mirando a Cassandra gritar mientras otro de los chicos la jaloneaba del brazo para callarla. Sin embargo cuando todo parecía perdido, de pronto aparece como un super heroe de las historieta, otro joven que al dance cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo se acerco corriendo y sin preguntar solo se lanzo contra el chico que tenia agarrada a Cassandra, y de un solo golpe logro knockearlo, haciendo que el segundo fuera a su rescate, pero el valiente chico se enfrento al amigo de su oponente, lanzando golpes expertos de las artes marciales. El segundo agresor intento de alguna forma atacar al experto peleador, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano por que cada uno de sus movimientos eran bloqueados. Entonces por fin dando un ultimo golpe, logro tirar al suelo al agresor lo cual aprovecho para acercarce a Cassandra.

-Estas bien?- le pregunto el chico que la había ayudado.

-Si, pero él necesita ayuda- le contesta mientras corre a lado de Taemin que seguía inconsciente. De pronto a lo lejos se alcanza a ver otro grupo de jóvenes que comienzan a acercarce.

-Son amigos tuyos?- le pregunta el joven.

-No.- le contesta mirando a los chicos que se están acercando mas. El joven no le falto mas explicación para danrse cuenta que están en peligro, ya que eran como seis jóvenes que obviamente eran amigos de los dos primeros agresores.

-Corre!- le dice el joven levantandola rápidamente de la arena donde estaba junto a Taemin.

-No lo puedo dejar!- le decía Cassandra tratando de soltarse.

-Yo me encargo de él, pero tu corre por favor, no puedo ayudarlos a los dos.- le dice mientras la empuja alejandola del lugar. Cassandra mira hacia dónde están los nuevos agresores que ya están mas cerca, entonces comienza a correr en dirección hacia donde estaba la fogata esperando ir por alguien mas que los pudiera ayudar. La chica es rápida al correr, en cuestión de segundos ya había recorrido una larga distancia, logrando que los otros chicos que se acercaron al inconsciente Taemin se olvidaran de seguirla.

Cuando los seis nuevos integrantes se acercaron donde estaban aun inconscientes los dos chicos agresores y Taemin, uno de los integrantes que al parecer pudiera ser el líder miro al joven valiente.

-Tu hiciste esto?- le pregunta tranquilamente como si lo que hubiera descubierto no era mas que una hazaña infantil.

-si- le contesto directamente.

-Ese es tu amigo?- le pregunta apuntando hacia Taemin que para ese momento comenzaba a cobrar conciencia. El otro joven solo le contesto con la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Ya se quien eres- le dice el líder al joven, -Tu eres Kai, eh escuchado de ti-

-Si sabes quien soy, entonces debes saber lo que dicen de mi.- le contesta amenazante. El líder lo observa con atención como advirtiéndole que no le tiene miedo, pero a su vez no da ningún paso mas para enfrentarlo. Entonces el lider le da una sonrisa como advirtiéndole que esta vez gano la batalla, pero que la guerra continuara. Entonces se da la vuelta y junto con sus amigos y los otros dos jóvenes inconscientes ayudados por los demás, se retiran no sin antes aventarle las ultimas miradas amenazadoras a Kai. Para cuando los demás se fueron, Taemin intentaba recobrar la conciencia, pero no lograba enfocarse, no tenia la fuerza suficiente para levantarse ni si quiera poder hablar. Kai lo levanta y colgado en su espalda lo saca de ese lugar. Para cuando Cassandra regreso con sus amigos en busca de Taemin, la playa estaba completamente desierta.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

La mañana siguiente Taemin despierta en un lugar ajeno, no reconoce el lugar. Observando a su alrededor intentando recordar como llego a ese sitio donde al parecer esta en una recamara recostado en un colchón individual sobre el piso, con algunas caja acomodadas como ropero e incluso otro colchón del otro lado de la recamara donde se recostaba otra persona. De pronto alguien entra a la recamara, un hombre de apariencia pordiosera, con ropa muy gastada y una barba sucia, el hombre tambaleandose probablemente de ebriedad camina hacia la persona recostada frente a el y a tirones lo quita del colchón.

-Que haces en mi cama, largate de aquí- le dice el hombre al joven de la cama. El chico se levanta aun adormilado y se da cuenta que Taemin ya había despertado, pero sin decir nada solo va hacia el y se recuesta en el mínimo espacio que el colchón puede brindarle a ambos. El hombre mal fachoso se tumba sobre el otro colchón quedando dormido al instante. Taemin se levanta observando al joven a su lado, por alguna razón le parece familiar su rostro pero no logra averiguar de donde. De pronto su celular empieza a sonar, Taemin lo saca de su pantalón y observa que es su madre que le había estado llamando ya varias veces.

-Por favor contesta, no me deja dormir- le dice el joven.

Taemin entonces contesta mientras se levanta de la cama saliendo de la recamara, solo para darse cuenta que definitivamente no sabia donde estaba, la sala estaba agitada por otras personas, probablement mas de la misma clase del hombre de barba que entro a la recamara, ademas que el olor del lugar era bastante feo. Taemin regreso a la recamara aun con el celular sonando, pensó que interrumpiría menos dentro de la recamara que afuera y al parecer e joven parece concreto. Al contestar la mamá de Taemin muy preocupada empieza a interrogarlo de lo sucedido, al parecer estaba enterada de lo que paso por Cassandra. Taemin la tranquiliza diciendo que estaba bien que le explicaría todo cuando llegara a casa, no quiso decirle que en ese momento no tenia idea ni de donde estaba, para no preocuparla mas. Luego de la conversación con si mamå, él se acerca al joven recostado en el colchón y le pregunta

-Donde estamos?- le dice hablando despacio para no interrumpir al hombre de la cama contigua.

-Yo vivo aqui y no te preocupes por hablar despacio, Steve no se va a despertar.- le contesta el joven, ahi Taemin se da cuenta que el chico habla ingles con un acento diferente, aparentemente no es su primer lengua. El joven continua hablando. -me llamo Kai y te traje ayer después de que tu y tu novia se metieron en problemas.

-Cassandra!, donde esta ella?- le pregunta al recordar lo sucedido.

-Ella esta bien. Pero tu casi no la cuentas, te golpearon bastante duro.- Le dice Kai al verle la cara aun moreteada y el labio partido sin hablar de los golpes en el estomago y espalda, esos también se veía bastante mal. -mi nombre es Kai- le dice por ultimo levantándose de la cama.

-Yo soy T…-

-Taemin, lo se. Tu novia no dejaba de gritar tu nombre.- le dijo interrumpiendo.

-Debió haberse asustado mucho-

-Bueno, pues no eres un héroe, definitivamente necesitas unas lecciones de como pelear.-

-Nunca había tenido problemas antes- le dice Taemin observando por fin las heridas de su cuerpo, luego mira a Kai y le pregunta. -Estas personas aquí son tu familia?-

-No. Esta gente solo son personas que vienen a dormir aquí, todos aquí pagamos una cantidad de renta por dormir, la mayoría de nosotros no tenemos otro hogar mas que este.

-Donde esta tu familia, no te ves mas grande que yo como para vivir solo.-

-Tengo 19 años- le dice Kai - my familia y yo nos venimos del Sur de Corea cuando y tenia 10 años, pero hace tres años mi padre tuvo un accidente y mi madre se regreso a Corea.- le dice.

-Por que no te fuiste con ella?-

-por que se caso con alguien mas y ya no había lugar para mi en su nueva familia.- Le dice Kai agachando la mirada tratando de contener el nudo que se la hace en la garganta cada que recuerda lo sucedido. -Pero este es mi hogar- le dice contemplando a su alrededor, en especial al hombre roncando fuertemente. -La vida nunca es fácil- dice Kai entre dientes como para si mismo en el idioma Coreano, pero no sabia que Taemin también habla Coreano fluidamente, entonces él le dice igualmente en Coreano.

-No siempre tiene que serlo-

Kai lo observa sorprendido de escucharlo hablar su propio idioma.

-No sabia que hablaras Coreano- le dice con una sonrisa.

A partir de ese momento ambos comenzaron a hablar en su idioma natal, haciendo que Kai se sintiera mas cómodo.

Para cuando Taemin se tuvo que ir, empezó a tener un sentimiento de culpabilidad por Kai al ver las condiciones en las que el joven estaba viviendo, a pesar de que solo fuera 3 años mayor que el, no podia creer que esa fuera su vida tan distinta a la suya propia.

-Kai, ven conmigo- le dice Taemin invitándolo a alejarce de ese lugar por lo menos un día, donde él estaba seguro que su mamá al escuchar que gracias a él seguía vivo, en agradecimiento le haría una magnifica cena estilo Coreano. A Kai le pareció tentador, sobre todo lo de la comida, ya que no fácilmente puede tener un alimento delicioso, si no que ademas Coreano. Sin decir nada mas, Kai tomo la única chamarra que tenia la cual gritaba por un remplazo y ambos chicos se dirigieron al hogar de Taemin el cual resulto ser mas grande de lo que Kai se imaginaba, una enorme casa con alberca mas recamaras de las que una familia pudiera utilizar e incluso un pequeño estudio con vista a la alberca independiente a la casa.

Como era de esperarse y conociendo perfectamente a su mamá, Taemin y Kai fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos, asegurandose primero de que su hijo no necesitara algún tipo de examen medico acerca de los duros golpes, pero Taemin le aseguro que todo estaba bien, entonces su mamá se dispuso a prepararles una excelente comida mientras les pido a los chicos que se asearan. A pesar que Kai era un poco mas alto que si nuevo amigo, su ropa parecía quedarle a la perfección, unos jeans deslavados y un suéter blanco con rayas rojas y los tenis negros tipo vans, estos últimos tuvieron que ser de su papá ya que Taemin calzaba un poco menos que Kai.

Esa noche cenaron solo los tres, ya que su papá había tenido que viajar a Corea por trabajo. lo cual resulto perfecto por que su papá llega a ser estricto cuando de gente extraña se trata. Mientras comían, Kai lo hacia tan deprisa que parecía que tenia miedo a que alguien fuera a quitarle su plato. Taemin y su mamá no dijeron nada al respecto, su mamá no podia dejar de sentir tristeza por la vida de este pobre chico.

-Necesitas un nuevo corte de cabello- le dice la mamá a Kai -Yo puedo cortartelo si quieres. Yo soy quien le corta el cabello a Taemin- le comenta. Kai voltea a ver a Taemin como examinando si había hecho un buen trabajo o no, luego sonriendo le dice

-ok-

Después del corte de cabello el cual había quedado muy parecido al que Taemin traía, su mamá insistido que esa noche se quedara a dormir.

-Tu mamá es excelente!- le dice Kai admirando su corte.

-Si, mi mamá solía trabajar en un salon de belleza antes de casarse, y ahora solo nos corta el cabello a mi y a mi papá.- le contesto Taemin que en ese momento estaba entretenido con su teléfono celular, observando sus mensajes.

-Donde aprendiste a pelear? le pregunta taemin haciendo aun lado su celular para prestar atención a su respuesta.

-Aprendi Tae Kwan Do cuando era chico antes de venirnos de Corea-

-Me podrias enseñar a pelear- le pregunta con pena.

-Quieres impresionar a tu novia?- le contesta burlándose viendo al celular de Taemin sabiendo que hace unos momentos estaba mandando textos con ella. Taemin se sonroja y oculta su sonrisa con la mano, entonces Kai se le acerca como queriéndolo atacar y ambos comienzas a fingir entre risas que están peleando.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La estancia de Kai en la casa de Taemin fue mas días de lo que el se fuera a imaginar, aprovechando que su papa no había regresado aun de su viaje de negocios, lo que al parecer seria una sola noche, termino siendo una semana completa en la que por las mañanas cuando Taemin iba a la escuela Kai se quedaba en casa entreteniéndose en limpiar la alberca, hacer algunos ajustes que hicieran falta en la casa, todo con tal de no ser una carga para la familia, aunque muchas veces la mamá de Taemin le decía que no tenia que molestarse, incluso en algunas ocasiones le ayudaba en la cocina con tal de estar cerca de el delicioso aroma de la comida Coreana, luego como sorpresa se lo llevo al centro comercial de Stanford donde le compro un par de jeans y camisas junto con tenis para que tuviera su propia ropa mientras estuviera en casa. Una vez que llegara Taemin ambos se ponían a jugar algún video juego o a practicar movimientos de Tae kwan Do, lo cual Taemin resulto aprender muy bien y muy pronto gracias a la facilidad que tenia para el baile. Durante la noche antes de dormir solían platicar por mucho tiempo, a conocer la historia de cada uno la cual la de Kai siempre terminaba conmoviendo a Taemin.

-Kai, como fue tu primer beso?- le pregunta Taemin seriamente mientras ambos miran al techo de la recamara como recordando aquel momento del primer beso.

-fue antes de venirme a America, habia una niña en la escuela que me gustaba y cuando le dije que nos mudaríamos, se puso a llorar y me dio un beso, nunca le dije a nadie, pero ese fue mi primer beso.- Le contesta con una sonrisa recordando lo dulce que había sido ese momento. -y el tuyo?- le pregunta Kai.

-Fue esa noche con Cassandra, ese fue mi primer beso.- le dice seriamente, recordando que esa noche termino siendo una catástrofe. Pero Kai se impresiono, entonces se levanto para verlo directamente a los ojos y casi en un tono burlo le dice:

-En verdad? que memorable- le dice recostando de nuevo, pero Taemin le lanza una almohada al dance cuenta que estaba siendo sarcástico, y ambos comenzaron a reír. después de una pausa, Kai rompe el silencio preguntándole.

-Entonces no has tenido relaciones aun?- le dice seriamente. Taemin se toma su tiempo y luego le contesta.

-No, y no se si este listo. Y se que suena extraño, pero en verdad me gustaría que fuera especial ese momento. Es solo que cuando pienso en el primer beso, no pienso en ella o en lo hermoso del momento, pienso en lo que paso después y eso arruina mi recuerdo, y no quiero que mi primera vez sea otro mal recuerdo.- Taemin parece sincero y sus palabras hacen que Kai se quede serio, como si estuviera deacuerdo.

-Tu lo haz hecho, has tenido relaciones ya?- le pregunta inocentemente, pero Kai parece nervioso al escuchar su pregunta, entonces se voltea dandole la espalda y simplemente le dice: -Tengo sueño, ya no hablemos de eso, vamos a dormir.- Taemin entonces entientendio que probablemente no era un buen recuerdo, así que dejo el tema y ambos serraron los ojos para dormir.

Para cuando llego el papá de Taemin, Kai pensó que era tiempo de irse, no quiso ni llevarse los regalos que le había hecho la mamá de Taemin, solo tomo su vieja chamarra y la desgastada ropa que traeia. Pero antes que Kai estuviera en la puerta, la mamá de Taemin lo detuvo diciendole que no tenia que irse, que había tenido una platica con su esposo y que después de un largo convencimiento acepto que se quedara, que le arreglarían la habitación de la casa de la alberca para darle privacidad, con la condición que fuera a la universidad comunitaria. A Kai parecía que todo le sonreía, todo parecía ser un sueño, se había topado con la familia perfecta aunque el contacto con el papá de Taemin no fuera tan cariñoso, pero nada que no fuera tolerable, peores relaciones había tenido en aquel lugar donde solía vivir y sin tener nada a cambio. Kai se había vuelto parte de la familia de Taemin, y el sabia recompensar todas las atenciones sirviéndoles en todo lo que fuera necesario, ayudando en la casa e incluso llevándoles unos sencillos regalos el día en que le dieron su primer cheque de pago en el trabajo de medio tiempos que había conseguido como instructor de arte marcial, todo esto había pasado en menos de un mes, incluso su relación con Taemin había cambiado, ahora se sentía con mas responsabilidad como hermano mayor. Kai sentía un especial aprecio por Taemin, ya que gracias a él, su vida había cambiado, gracias a él tenia una nueva oportunidad. O por lo menos eso creía, que era aprecio de hermano, algo era definitivo, había algo diferente, cada vez que Taemin llegaba de la escuela Kai parecía alegrarse y Taemin no parecía ajeno a la misma alegría de ver a su nuevo hermano, o por lo menos así es como Taemin parecía verlo. Se convirtieron en el confidente uno del otro. En una de las tantas conversaciones que tenían en privado, Taemin le confeso que al parecer su relación con Cassandra iba avanzando e incluso le confeso que estaba pensando en que tal vez ya estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso. La noticia pareció impresionar a Kai, pero no de la forma que se lo esperaba, mas sin embargo solo le sonrío sin decir algún comentario al respecto pero cierta confesión pareció poner incomodo a Kai. Fue entonces un par de días después que supo lo que estaba sucediendo, ese día Kai no tuvo una clase, así que regreso temprano a casa, al entrar a la sala se dio cuenta Taemin parecía estar en casa también, por que los zapatos estaban en la entrada y la mochila en el pasillo. Kai sin advertir se dirigió a la recamara con la intención de ver si Taemin quería ir a comer aprovechando que ambos estaban en casa, pero lo que vio fue impresionante, Taemin estaba encima de Cassandra sobre la cama besandola, ambos estaban vestidos, pero era seguro que el momento hubiera llegado hasta el final si no fuera por la interrupción de Kai.

-Que haces aquí?- le pregunta Taemin avergonzado, separándose de Cassandra inmediatamente.

-Puedes salir un momento por favor?- le dice Kai seriamente con la misma expresión que el padre de Taemin le uniera hablado si él lo hubiera encontrado.

Taemin sale apenado disculpándose un momento con Cassandra, ella por su parte se pone nerviosa y se levanta de la cama poniendose el suéter que había sido la única prenda que se había removido.

-Kai, Kai espera…- le decía Taemin caminando detrás de él mientras que Kai caminaba de prisa hacia la alberca. Cuando por fin se detiene, se gira para enfrentar a Taemin que estaba detrás de él.

-Que crees que estas haciendo?- le dice Kai molesto.

-No paso nada.- le contesta escusandose

-Taemin, tu crees que eso no fue nada. Si no hubiera sido yo, tal vez tu mama te hubiera descubierto o tu papá, y tal vez ellos hubieran encontrado algo mas.- le dice casi desesperado. -Es este el momento que tanto esperabas? del que tanto me has platicado que seria especial? el que no quieres que termine en una catástrofe?- lo enfrenta Kai. Esta vez un poco mas calmado, tratando de hacer que sus palabras le hicieran ver la realidad.

-Perdoname Kai, tienes razón. Solo que no lo pensé, fue cuestión de un instante …-

-No te disculpes conmigo, es tu decisión, disculpare por meterme en tus asuntos, no te voy a molestar. Continua en lo que estabas, yo estaré en otro lado.- le contesta por ultimo caminando hacia la casa de la alberca donde ahora era su recamara, alejandose de él, Taemin sintió que lo había decepcionado pero lo dejo irse sin darle mas explicación, al fin y al cabo que sabia que Kai tenia razón. Muchas noches se habían quedado platicando sobre como Taemin quería tener su primera experiencia, y ninguna de esas veces incluía nada a lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Tristemente Taemin se dio la vuelta de nuevo a la casa y termino su cita llevando a Cassandra a su casa en ese momento.

A la hora de la cena, la mamá de Taemin noto que algo había pasado entre los muchachos, ya que estaban muy serios en la mesa, generalmente siempre están risueños y jugueteando, pero esa noche parecían evitar sus miradas, pero por mas que intento interrogarlos, ambos chicos decían que no había pasado nada, que todo estaba bien, que solo era cansancio.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Al día siguiente, Taemin fue al dojo donde Kai trabaja dando clases de artes marciales. Él se quedo esperándolo a que saliera y cuando lo vio se acerco con la mirada agachada, Kai lo vio acercarce y se detuvo esperando por él pues esa era la primera vez que Taemin lo buscaba en ese lugar.

-Ya vas para la casa?- le pregunta, Kai solo le contesta con la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Traje el carro- le dice aventandole las llaves a Kai el cual con un mínimo movimiento las agarra y luego mira a Taemin extrañado, pues sabe perfectamente que no le tienen permitido agarrar el carro, Taemin por su parte solo lo mira y le sonríe como advirtiéndole que estarán en problemas pero que tendrán que disfrutar lo que les quede antes que los regañen. Kai le sonríe y avanzan hacia el estacionamiento. Esa tarde sabiendo que terminarían castigados, decidieron aprovechar el tiempo y se fueron a pasear a la playa de Half Moon Bay, donde pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos como los viejos tiempos, olvidando lo sucedido, jugueteando sobre la arena y Taemin intentando aventar a Kai al agua, pero resulto ser mas astuto y termino levantando a Taemin en los hombros y aventando aun vestido directamente al mar. Cuando la tarde empezó a caer entonces empezaron los problemas para ambos, las llamadas a sus celulares empezaron a llover hasta que Taemin contesto y quedo advertido que llegando a casa tendrían una platica. De camino hacia el carro se toparon de nuevo con la pandilla aquella con la que se enfrento Kai para defender a Taemin, esta vez parecían estar armados con navajas y cuchillos y parecían estarlos esperando, seguramente los vieron en la playa y quisieron cobrare la que le debían. Al enfrentarse con ellos, comenzaron a rodearlos mientras meneaban las navajas frente a ellos.

-Nos volvemos a ver- le dice el líder los otros a Kai.

-No queremos problemas.- le contesta mirando a los demás.

-Oh, pero nosotros tenemos una cuenta pendiente- le contesta mientras continua apuntando su navaja hacia él.

-No quieres hacer eso- le dice Kai -Me conoces, sabes quien soy y sabes que eso puede ser mas peligroso para ti que para mi.- le contesta Kai mirando la navaja.

-Pero este no es para ti, galan, no queremos arruinar tu hermoso rostro, esta navaja es para tu novia aquí presente.- le dice mirando a Taemin. Taemin empieza a retroceder al verse amenazado.

-Déjalo fuera de esto, este asunto lo arreglaremos entre nosotros.- le amenaza Kai.

-Debo admitir que tienes buen gusto Kai, el chico es muy atractivo, creo que me gusta para mi.- le dice acercandoce a Taemin a una distancia incomoda, Kai lo mueve detrás de el poniendose de barrera entre él y el chico del cuchillo. Pro entonces de pronto otro de los amigos agarra a Taemin por el cuello y apuntandole con la navaja comienzan a amenazarlo. Kai entonces reacciona y comienza a atacar al líder de los chicos que se le acerco pero ese movimiento hizo enfadar al otro que tenia capturado a Taemin haciendo que este le hiciera una pequeña cortada en el cuello, al ver lo sucedido, Kai se alejo alzando las manos como diciendo que ya no atacaría a nadie mas y diciéndoles que lo soltaran. Para cuando el líder se levanto, se dio cuenta que la patada le había hecho sangrar la mejilla, enfureciendolo mas y queriendo atacar de nuevo a Kai, pero este de un rápido movimiento lo evade y ademas atrapandolo por el cuello al igual que tenían a Taemin, le quito la navaja y frente a todos Kai se hizo una cortada en la mano a si mismo con la navaja y les grito a los amigo del líder.

-Sueltenlo o haré que si su amigo muera aquí mismo.- Los demás se quedaron paralizados por un momento, entonces el líder comenzó a ordenarles que soltaran a Taemin, una vez que o soltaron, Kai soltó al líder y todos volvieron a retirarese derrotados como la ultima vez. Cuando Taemin camino hacia Kai quiso ayudarlo con la herida de la mano, pero Kai le grito que se alejara, camino hacia el carro y saco de su maleta del trabajo una gasa que se la amarro en la herida. Luego cerro la puerta y le entrego las llaves a Taemin y camino alejandose de él.

-A donde vas?- le gritaba Taemin corriendo detrás de Kai.

-Déjame solo- le contesto molesto.

-Kai espera, no te vayas. Vamonos a casa.- le suplicaba, pero Kai seguía caminando a paso rápido alejandose mas, Taemin hizo un ultimo intento por detenerlo agarrándolo de la mano, pero Kai con sus movimientos expertos de las artes marciales lo empujo tirándolo al piso, lo cual le dio tiempo suficiente para alejarce sin decir una palabra mas. Taemin solo se quede en e piso viendo como se alejaba sin entender por que había reaccionado así.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Taemin regreso a casa solo sin saber que hacer o donde ir a buscar a Kai, al llegar a casa y platicar lo sucedido a su madre, en ese instante se olvidaron de el castigo tanto la mama como el papå salieron en busca del chico. Taemin penso que tal vez habría regresado a aquel sitio donde solía vivir, pero al ir a buscarlo, no lo encontraron, fueron a varios albergues de San francisco pero no parecía estar en ninguno, por ultimo lo buscaron por las calles donde los vagabundos suelen dormir cubiertos por periódicos y cobijas viejas, pero todo parecía en vano, cuando estaban a punto de dance por vencidos por fin lo encontraron, y como lo imaginaron estaba acostado en la banqueta de la calle Market. Por mas que Kai les insistía que lo dejaran, que se olvidaran de el, la suplica de la mamá de Taemin y que llorando le pedía que regresara a casa, Kai no tuvo el corazón para verla así regreso apenado y triste, dentro de el deseando morir en ese momento para no tener que enfrentarse a la bondad de su nueva familia.

Al regresar a casa esa noche, La mamá de Taemin no permitió que saliera, prefirió que se quedara a dormir en la habitación de Taemin por miedo que se fuera a escapar. Después de bañarse y acomodar las cobijas en la alfombra junto a la cama de Taemin donde dormiría, La señora quiso atenderle la herida de la mano, pero Kai no permitió que nadie lo atendiera, entonces dandole su espacio y sientiendose mas tranquila de que sus hijos, como ella los llamaba ahora, estuvieran en casa. Como era de esperarce, al quedare solos Taemin comenzó a preguntar.

-Kai, quieres decirme que es lo que paso? por que corriste de ea manera?-

Después de un momento, Kai contesto. -Me dio miedo que te hicieran daño por mi culpa- le dijo.

-pero quienes son ellos, de donde te conocen?-

-De las calles, solía juntarme con unas personas que al parecer eran rivales de ellos. Ya sabes, la vida en las calles no es fácil.-

-Por que te cortaste la mano, que tratabas de provar con eso?-

Kai se quedo en silencio por un momento, mirando su mano vendada y luego le dice: -Solo quería demostrarles que no les tenia miedo, que estoy lo suficientemente loco para enfrentarme a sus navajas.- le dice. Taemin si le pareció que era una locura, pero jamas entendería lo que es vivir en las calles y la clase de cosas que tienen que hacer para protegerce.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, y no corras de mi de nuevo. Me aterroriza no saber donde estas.- le dice Taemin tiernamente.

-Tu estas bien? te lastimaron?- le pregunta Kai al ver la bandita con figuritas de los Power Rangers que le pego su mamá en la pequeña herida en el cuello.

-Estoy bien, no se por que mi mamá insiste en comprar estas bandidas de niños, pero ya sabes como es, no puedes llevarle la contraria.- le contesta tapandose con la mano la penosa bandita.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que Kai se había ido a vivir con la familia de Taemin, y ya se había vuelto parte de ellos, y como cualquier hijo de familia, comenzó a tener sus obligaciones al igual que Taemin, y esas eran tener que pedir permisos para salir a fiestas, aunque Kai ya tenia 19 años, el seguía viviendo en casa lo cual no es extraño proviniendo de familia coreana, solo los americanos se independizan a los 18, pero como familia Coreana que son, se basan en sus propias reglas. Esta vez Kai había sido invitado a una fiesta con compañeros de la escuela, quiso que Taemin lo acompañara pero su cita con Cassandra le impedía acompañar a su hermano. Así que esa noche planearon que Taemin llevaría a Kai a la fiesta en el carro y luego se iría a su cita con Cassandra que consistía ir al cine y a cenar, y después de la cita, Taemin iría por Kai y regresarían juntos a casa. Así era el plan y así comenzó, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta de donde seria la fiesta, Kai quiso guardar un disco de música que venían escuchando y fue cuando se dio cuenta del verdadero plan, dentro de la guantera había una bolsa de plástico donde tenia una caja de condones.

-Que es esto?- le pregunta sacando la caja. Taemin se la arrebata inmediatamente y le contesta.

-Nada-

-Estas planeando usarlos esta noche?- le pregunta.

-Tal vez, solo por si acaso.-

Kai entonces le vuelve a arrebatar la caja de condones y la abre, Taemin se queda observando extrañado de lo que estaba haciendo, luego Kai saca las tiras de condones y arranca uno, mete el resto a la caja y esta la vuelve a meter a la guantera, luego se guarda el condón que había sacado y lo mete a su pantalón diciendo -Solo por si acaso- luego se baja del auto y azota la puerta. Taemin le grita -Te llamare cuando pase por ti- Pero Kai lo ignora.

Por alguna razón Taemin se quedo con cierta preocupación, últimamente desde que Kai entro a sus vidas, a tenido la constante necesidad de que Kai apruebe sus actos, todo desde aquella vez que lo descubrió en la recamara con Cassandra. Desde entonces ha hecho todo lo posible por evitar decepcionar a su hermano, es como si ahora se estuviera convirtiendo en una extensión de si mismo.

Taemin empezó su velada con Cassandra como lo había planeado, fueron al cine y disfrutaron de una comedia romántica, luego al salir del cine pasearon por el centro del condado de Palo Alto tomando algunas fotos antes de llegar al restauran donde cenarían. Todo iba muy bien, por lo menos eso creía Taemin, pero Cassandra lo notaba extraño.

-Que sucede Oppa, has estado algo serio esta noche- Cassandra había estado aprendiendo un poco de la cultura Coreana y recientemente su palabra favorita era oppa, que es la manera en que las chicas les llaman a chicos mayores que ellas.

-No, nada.- le contesta, pero la realidad es que no a podido dejar de pensar que Kai esta molesto por algo. Cassandra ya no quiso seguir insistiendo, pero para ella era obvio que Taemin no estaba completamente presente, que parte de él estaba en algún otro sitio.

Mientras cenaban y disfrutaban del resto de la velada, el celular de Taemin empezó a sonar, al ver que la llamada provenía del numero de Kai, contesto inmediatamente.

-Si?- le contesta Taemin en coreano, pero la voz del otro lado del auricular no pertenecía a Kai, era una voz que le hablaba en ingles.

-Eres el hermano de Kai?- le pregunto la voz.

-si, que sucede, donde esta Kai?- insistió Taemin preocupado.

-Tu hermano ha estado causando algo de problemas, ha estado bebiendo demasiado y buscando pelear con los demás, y como sabes, las habilidades de tu hermano lo hacen algo peligroso, así que sugiero que vengas por el antes que llamen a la policía y nos arruine la fiesta a todos.-

-Voy en seguida- le dijo colgando el teléfono.

En ese momento dio por terminada la cita con Cassandra, ambos se fueron a la fiesta por Kai, pero al llegar al lugar, el tumulto de gente impedía encontrar a su hermano, Taemin y Cassandra se separaron para buscarlo por toda la fiesta, de pronto a lo lejos lo alcanza a ver, alguien lo lleva recargado en el hombro como ayudando a caminar, el cual Kai parece estar casi inconsciente, apenas sosteniendose por sus obvia ebriedad, pero lo que le impacto fue que el chico que lo llevaba completamente a su merced, de pronto en un movimiento brusco lo recargo sobre la pared, pero Kai no pareció reaccionar, solo meneaba su cabeza tratando de mantener un poco de control, pero su estado de ebriedad era muy notable. Antes que Taemin llegara hasta donde tenían a Kai, lo que vio en seguida lo dejo en shock, el chico que sostenía a Kai lo tomo de los hombros y comenzó a besarlo, Kai no se movía, no parecía tener la fuerza para quitárselo de encima. Entonces Taemin reacciono y tomando del cuello al chico, y con un movimiento de los que Kai le había enseñado, lo jalo al piso logrando liberarlo de su poder. Kai seguía sin reaccionar ante semejante acción, apenas si lograba tener sus ojos abiertos, lo suficiente para reconocer a Taemin frente a él. El otro chico ya no hizo nada, solo se levanto y se fue, supuso que si ambos eran hermanos, Taemin entonces sabia pelear como Kai y que no podría contra el.

-Vamonos- le dice Taemin a Kai hablándole en coreano, ayudándolo a caminar. De camino a la casa de Cassandra, Kai parecía ir dormido en el asiento de atrás, Taemin no dijo nada al respecto de lo que había sucedido, lo mas seguro era que ni el mismo Kai recordara lo que paso. Poco antes de llegar a la casa de Cassandra, Kai pareció despertar, o tal vez nunca estuvo completamente dormido, pero lo que Kai empezaba a balbucear hizo enfurecer a Taemin.

-Oh Cassandra, eres tan afortunada, apuesto que esta a sido la mejor noche de tu vida. Es tan perfecta.- le decía Kai casi balbuceando.

-Callate Kai, no digas mas- le decía Taemin en coreano asegurandose que Cassandra no entendiera. Igualmente en coreano le empieza a hablar Kai.

-Como estuvo, lo disfrutaste? fue todo lo que soñaste que seria?- le decía sarcásticamente. Pero Taemin ya no respondió mas, aprovecho que había llegado a su primer destino y se bajo del carro para acompañar a Cassandra a la puerta de su casa, y unos minutos después regresa de nuevo al auto donde Kai parece estar dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Al llegar a casa Taemin lleva a Kai en su espalda hacia su recamara donde lo recuesta en la cama aun en un estado casi inconsciente, al removerle los zapatos se da cuenta que hay un objeto extraño, al revisar observa que es la envoltura vacía del condón que se había llevado, que de alguna manera había terminado dentro de su zapato.

-Taemin no te vayas- decía Kai casi dormido, tratando de buscarlo con la mano por que sus ojos no podían soportar la luz, pero Taemin al sentir la mano de Kai sosteniéndolo del brazo, de un jalón se soltó, era obvio que para él la situación lo tenia enojado. Cuando se levanto para dejarlo solo e irse a su propia recamara, no contaba con lo que Kai haría enseguida. Kai comenzó a sollozar, doblando sus piernas en posición fetal y casi inaudible llanto, por un momento Taemin pensó en dejarlo, probablemente pensó que merecía sentiré mal por haber tomado tanto, pero luego algo lo conmovió, logrando que Taemin se acercara a él y suavemente lo consolara acariciandole el cabello tratando de darle un poco de confort. Kai pareció reaccionar al toque de Taemin, en cuestión de segundos dejo de sollozar y su respiración empezó a ser mas relajada, parecía que por fin logro quedare dormido. Taemin se quedo otro momento mas al lado de Kai luego se aseguro de cubrirlo con las sabanas y lo observo por un rato.

La mañana siguiente a la hora del desayuno, la mamá de Taemin y Kai noto que había algo extraño entre sus hijos, cuando generalmente están siempre muy activos, esa mañana estaban demasiado callados, casi ni cruzaban sus miradas.

-Como estuvo la película con Cassandra?- pregunta la mamá tratando de hacer conversación. Taemin levanta la cabeza algo incomodo por no querer dar detalles. Así que simplemente contesto -Estuvo bien- La mamá no muy convencida de la respuesta tan general que dio se dirigió a Kai y le pregunto: -Como estuvo la fiesta hijo, alguna chica que hayas conocido?. Taemin observa directamente a Kai esperando por su respuesta, sarcásticamente agrega -Si Kai, algún romance nuevo?- Kai parece no entender por que del sarcasmo e inocentemente contesta: -No, nadie.-

-En verdad? yo pensaría diferente por lo que vi.- le dice Taemin tratando de atacarlo.

-Hay una chica Kai? por que no nos quieres contar?- agrega su mamá tratando de ser cariñosa y a su vez emocionada.

-No se de que hablas.- dice Kai confundido.

Taemin parece estar molesto que Kai parece no recordar y solo ignora su confusión poniendo atención a su desayuno para olvidar el tema, pero su rostro parece estar molesto. Kai nota su expresión y le contesta.

-No se de que hablas Taemin, que viste según tu? si mas no recuerdo, el que tiene que contarnos algo eres tu con tu regalo especial para Cassandra.-

Taemin por su parte al escuchar las palabras de Kai, lo mira fijamente con ira y luego aventando los palillos para comer sobre la mesa, se levanta de su silla y se retira sin decir una palabra a su madre que parece estar confundida mirando a sus hijos extrañada por sus reacciones.

Después del desayuno Kai va a la habitación de Taemin para hablar con el y saber que es lo que esta pasando.

-Hey, me quieres explicar que fue eso que paso en el desayuno?- le pregunta Kai. Taemin lo ignora haciendo como si no lo hubiera escuchado poniendo atención a su celular. Kai la ver que lo ignora se acerca a él y le arrebata el celular para captar su atención.

-dime que pasa- le exige Kai.

-De verdad no recuerdas lo que paso?- le pregunta Taemin.

-No, por que? paso algo?- le dice preocupado.

Taemin lo mira fijamente tratado de averiguar si es verdad lo que dice, después ya algo mas calmado al ver la sinceridad en su mirada le agrega.

-Olvidado, no vale la pena.-

-Taemin dime, es obvio que algo te hice por eso actúas así.-

-Honestamente no se por que actúe así, no es gran cosa, tal vez mi reacción al verte que habías tomado tanto. No me gusta verte así.-

Kai no pareció creer que eso fuera lo que lo tenia tan molesto, pero no quiso insistir y solo se disculpo prometiendo que no volver a pasar. Al final Kai se acerco a Taemin y le dio un abrazo como si estuviera abrazando a un niño pequeño dandole una cariñosa sacudida en el cabello.

Luego de reconciliarse, Kai iba saliendo de la recamara de Taemin cuando le dice -Kai, cuantas veces haz tenido relaciones?- La pregunta de Taemin sorprende a Kai. Este se detiene y se voltea para mirarlo.

-No lo se, no llevo cuenta de eso.- le dice -Hay algo que quieras saber?-

Taemin recordando la envoltura vacía del condón, pensó en preguntarle acerca de la chica, pero luego recordó al chico que lo beso a la fuerza y decidió no ir mas allá del tema, pero Kai se vio conmovido por el nerviosismo de su hermano que se acerco de nuevo para platicar con el.

-Quieres platicarme lo que paso con Cassandra?- le pregunta

-No paso nada.- le contesto agachando su mirada.

-Por que? pensé que lo tenias todo planeado.- le dice Kai

-Bueno, mis planes se vieron interrumpido.- le contesta, en ese momento Kai reacciona a lo que intenta decirle.

-Es por eso que estas molesto? Lo siento hermano, en verdad lo siento por arruinar tus planes-

-No. La verdad es que no se si realmente hubiera pasado algo si no hubiera ido por ti, es solo que… ya no estoy tan seguro.- le dice Taemin apenado.

-Solo asegurate que cuando decidas que estas listo, sea con alguien que valga la pena, por que ese momento jamas lo podrás olvidar.- le dice por ultimo sonriéndole tiernamente, después habiendo terminada la conversación, Kai se levanta nuevamente, entonces Taemin le hace una ultima pregunta.

-Kai, como fue tu primera vez?-

Kai entonces lo mira y agachando la mirada se acerca de nuevo y sin voltearlo a ver, casi avergonzado le dice:

-Fue un momento que desearía olvidar- y con esas palabras le dio la espalda y salió de su habitación.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Al día siguiente de regreso en la escuela de Kai, un chico atractivo un poco mas bajito que él se le acerca en la cafeteria

-Hola Kai- le dice el chico coquetamente guiñendole un ojo. Kai observa el extraño comportamiento del chico y le pregunta.

-Te conosco?-

-No me recuerdas?, soy James, nos conocimos en la fiesta.-

-Lo siento, no lo recuerdo.- le dice apenado tratando de se amable.

-Bueno, era de esperarce después de lo mucho que tomaste esa noche. Que lastima que no me recuerdes, por que yo te recuerdo muy bien- le dice casi en un tono sarcástico, en ese momento le llego como en flashback pequeños fragmentos de lo ocurrido aquella noche, Kai comenzó a ponerce nervioso y algo asustado, había algo que escondían las palabras de James y luego le agrega -Tal vez tu hermano si me recuerde, el me vio en la fiesta.- le contesta James viendo hacia atrás de Kai. Detrás de Kai venia acercandoce Taemin que había ido a la visitarlo a la escuela, venia a paso lento lo suficientemente cerca para identificar al James, pero lo bastante lejos para escuchar la conversación. Cuando Kai vio a su hermano se olvido de James y camino hacia Taemin.

-Que haces aquí?- le pregunta sorprendido, como si su presencia le causara alegría.

-Escapando de mi clase de algebra.- le contesta algo serio mirando a James que se alejaba con una sonrisa y le pregunta -Quien es ese chico?-

-un compañero de clase- le dice pero inmediatamente le cambia la conversación -Vente vamos a comer, me brincare mi clase de sociología.-

Taemin y Kai se fueron a un restaurant cerca de la escuela donde ordenaron un tipico platillo koreano. Después de un rato Taemin se veia distraido, pues había estado pensando en algo que lo tenia intrigado pero que no se había atrevido a pronunciar, por alguna razón ya no podia quedare con eso y de repente inocentemente Taemin le pregunto.

-Kai, eres gay?-

Kai se vio algo sorprendido por la repentina e inesperada pregunta, pero no se vio en ningún apuro por contestar inmediatamente, observo a Taemin directamente a los ojos casi con un poco de ternura, luego de ver la reacción de Taemin el nerviosismo cuando Kai solo lo observaba, le dice:

-Que te hace pensar que soy gay?- le pregunta relajadamente, recargandose sobre el respaldo de su asiento y en un tono como si lo quisiera seducir.

Taemin algo nervioso le contesta: -Te vi con el chico en la fiesta con el chico con el que platicabas hace un momento-

-Que fue lo que viste?- le pregunta Kai con el mismo tono, esta vez agregando una media sonrisa.

-Lo vi besándote, yo pensé que se estaba aprovechando de verte tan ebrio, pero luego vi la envoltura del condón y …- se quedo callado, no encontraba las palabras para decir lo demás. Kai sonrío como si la expresión del pobre y nervioso Taemin le causara ternura, luego Taemin agrego -Kai, no me importa lo que seas, yo solo quiero saberlo.-

-Bueno, Taemin, una persona gay siente atracción por la persona de su mismo sexo. En cuanto a mi, yo no siento atracción por los hombres y nunca he sentido atracción por alguna mujer tampoco. Así que no, no soy gay.-

-Pero tuviste sexo con él?- le pregunta Taemin.

Kai agachando un poco la mirada, sintiendo un poco de pena y casi entre dientes le contesta -Tal vez-

-Haz tenido sexo con hombres?- le pregunta de nuevo.

Kai moviendo su cabeza con tristeza le contesta que si.

-y con mujeres?-

-También. Vivir en las calles no es fácil Taemin, terminas haciendo muchas cosas que no deseas-

-Es por eso que no me quieres platicar sobre tu primera vez? acaso alguien te hizo daño?-

-Te contare lo que paso, pero este no es el lugar. Te lo dire cuando sea el momento preciso. ok?-


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Dias después de esa conversación, Taemin no volvió a tomar el tema de nuevo, apesar de tener curiosidad por saber lo que le habría ocurrido a Kai, pero las cosas entre ellos estaba muy bien que no quiso incomodarlo. Una tarde Cassandra le llamo a Taemin para invitarlo a comer a si casa con su familia, sin saber que la realidad era que Cassandra se encontraba sola en su casa por que sus papas habían tenido que salir esa tarde. Taemin al llegar a la casa de su novia y darse cuenta que no había nadie, supo que ese seria el momento. Cassandra había dejado a un lado todo acto de niña inocente ya que era obvia su atracción por llegar con Taemin a algo mas. Sin perder mas tiempo ambos se fueron a la habitación de Cassandra donde recostados en la cama comenzaron a besarse, el beso se convertía cada vez mas apasionado, hasta el punto en que Cassandra se había despojado de sus jeans y blusa quedandose tan solo en un lindo conjunto de ropa interior en color rosa. Ambos seguían besandose, Taemin la sostenía con firmeza de la cintura mientras que ella se montaba sobre el, pero cuando le llego el turno de empezar a desabotonar su camisa, Taemin no pudo hacerlo, simplemente se detuvo por un momento.

-Que pasa oppa?- le pregunta Cassandra todavía algo agitada.

-Perdoname Cassandra, dame un minuto.- le contesta llevandose las manos a la cara. Cassandra entonces se baja de sobre él algo preocupada.

-Estas bien Taemin- le dice. Pero él no le contesta, solo continua agachado mirando hacia el piso. Después de un momento se levanta disculpándose y sale de la habitación de su novia.

Al llegar a su casa se mete a su habitación, parece estar enojado y confundido al no saber que es lo que le esta sucediendo, tenia un desorden en su cabeza y de la frustración comenzó a golpear con su puño la pared de su recamara, en ese momento Kai entra si avisar, escuchando el estruendo de golpe.

-Taemin!- le dice al ver como azotaba su puño sobre la pared, pero Taemin parece no escucharlo, de pronto Kai corre hacia el para detenerlo de volverse a golpear de nuevo, pero por primera vez Taemin lo sorprendió con un golpe en la mejilla de Kai, algo que jamas había logrado hacer por que Kai siempre había sido mucho mas rápido que el, pero esta vez Kai cayo al piso, cuando Taemin lo vio se le lanzo encima para tirarle otro golpe mas, Kai no hizo nada al respecto, dejo que Taemin sacara su frustración en él dejándolo tirarle un par de golpes mas, hasta que decidió que ya había sido suficiente, luego en un movimiento repentino, Kai lo tomo por el cuello lanzándolo hacia atrás logrando soltarse. Pero Taemin parecía no haber tenido suficiente y se compone inmediatamente de la posición en que lo evento Kai, lanzandose de nuevo contra él, Kai entonces al verlo que aun tenia rabia en él, lo tomo por el cuello haciendo lo posible por no lastimarlo, pero con la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo, Taemin entonces al verse indefenso comenzó a llorar, Kai al ver eso comenzó a soltarlo poco a poco hasta liberarlo por completo, Taemin se sentó sobre el piso tratando de componerse, entonces Kai le pregunta

-Que sucede?-

Taemin entonces sin pensar en su propia reacción y llevado por su propio coraje se lanza a Kai, pero esta vez comienza a besarlo sosteniéndolo con firmeza por el cuello y aun con sus mejillas húmedas al no poder dejar de llorar. Kai se vio sorprendido por la reacción de Taemin pero le tomo un momento comenzar a responder a los labios de Taemin. El beso se volvió cada instante mas intenso, soltando toda su rabia en ese toque de labios, pero Taemin parecía necesitar mas y mas de él a cada momento mientras que Kai no parecía ajeno al mismo sentimiento. Taemin sostenía con fuerza un puñado del cabello de Kai mientras que Kai comenzaba a recostarlo sobre la alfombra profundizando mas el beso. Hubo un momento entonces en que ambos se perdieron en dicho sentimiento que parecía que podían llegar a algo mas, pero antes de que llegaran a ese punto Kai termino el beso levantándose inmediatamente y saliendo de la habitación de Taemin sin decir ni una palabra, ese momento le basto a Taemin para reaccionar a lo que acababa de suceder, hasta ese punto parecía no haber pensado la situación, solo se vio conducido por el calor del momento, pero ahora que parece haberse enfriado las cosas gracias a que Kai se detuvo, Taemin parecía confundido, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla sorprendienose a si mismo por su reacción.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

La mañana siguiente Taemin bajo a desayunar para irse a la escuela, parecía estar nervioso por enfrentarse a la mirada de Kai, pero para su sorpresa su mamá le dijo que Kai había salido temprano llevando un poco de prisa. Taemin sintió un poco de alivio de no tener que verlo esa mañana, dandole un poco mas de tiempo para en que fue lo que paso. El resto del día anduvo distraído mas de lo normal, incluso nunca noto la reacción de Cassandra al intentar ignorarlo, estaba tan envuelto en su mundo, que lo único que pensaba era en tener que enfrentarse a Kai al llegar a casa. Pero al llegar a casa Kai no había llegado aun, Taemin parecía inquietarse cada vez mas.

-Mamá, donde esta Kai- por fin pregunto.

-él tiene un proyecto de equipo y aviso que regresaría tarde.- Le contesto su mamá. Pero esto solo lo lleno de angustia, por que precisamente ese día tenia que llegar tarde, él siempre llega a tiempo. Al llegar la noche el tiempo se le huso largo, pero Kai seguía sin llegar, en un momento pensó en olvidarse por esa noche e irse a dormir, pero en su cama solo daba vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño, miro el reloj y vio que era la 1:00 am. La habitación de Kai era la que estaba afuera de la casa junto a la alberca, así que no había forma de saber si ya había llegado o no, así que se levanto con el pretexto de ir a la cocina por agua y desde ahi podría ver si las luces del cuarto de Kai estaban encendidas, pero todo seguía obscuro.

Mientras tanto Kai regreso a las 3 am, estaciono el carro y rodeo la casa para entrar a su recamara, al encender la luz se encontro con que Taemin estaba dormido en su cama, pero él desperto al momento en que encendió la luz.

-Que haces aquí Taemin, vete a tu cuarto- le dice Kai demandando mientras caminaba hacia el baño para ponerce la pijama.

-Estaba esperándote, necesitaba hablar contigo- le contesta Taemin levantándose algo adormilado.

-Hablaremos mañana, ya es tarde y tengo sueño. Por favor vete a tu recamara- le exige. En ese momento Taemin se da cuenta que Kai tiene un pequeño pero notable moretee en la barbilla, él supo que fue por los golpes que le dio la noche anterior.

-Lo siento- le dice sin aclarar exactamente de que se esta disculpando, Kai no le contesta, continua ignorándolo poniendo solo atención a cambiarse de ropa. Taemin al verse ignorado se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir Kai le dice.

-No lo vuelvas hacer por que la próxima vez no sere yo quien tenga el moretee.- le dice refiriendose a la pelea, Pero era obvio que Taemin no quería hablar de eso si no de lo que paso después, pero Kai parece no estar interesado en lo que paso después, actúo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Taemin se dio la media vuelta hacia la salida de la recamara dispuesto a olvidarse de lo que paso, pero simplemente no pudo, algo dentro de el no quería irse de la habitación, editando un par de segundos con la mano en la perilla de la puerta decidió enfrentare directamente, así que regresando de nuevo la mirada hacia Kai se acerco y tomando valor le dijo

-Kai, disculpame por el beso- le dice de frente enfrentandose a la reacción que pudiera tener Kai, si él pensaba en golpearlo, pues que así sea.

Kai se quedo callado, terminando de ponerse la camisa voltea para tenerlo de frente, en ese momento Taemin sintió un poco de miedo pensando que si Kai decidía golpearlo no tendría oportunidad contra él. Kai vio como Taemin se afligía cuando se acerco a el, incluso sus pasos parecían amenazadores, y poniendose a la distancia casi de nariz con nariz le dice.

-Por que me besaste?-

Taemin nerviosamente le contesta. -no lo se, ni si quiera se por que me sentia tan enojado-

-que te hizo rabiar de esa manera?- le pregunta Kai un poco mas relajado.

-No estoy seguro. Estaba en casa de Cassandra con ella a solas pero cuando estuvimos a punto de tener relaciones yo no pude-

-No pudiste …- le dice Kai mirándolo por debajo de la cintura como refiriendose a que físicamente hubiera sido incapaz, pero Taemin le dice.

-No, no fue eso. Mas bien fue que yo no quería estar ahi-

Kai pareció analizar la situación un momento entonces le pregunta.

-Eso te hizo enojar?-

Taemin solo se quedo callado, ni el mismo entendía el por que de su reacción, Kai por su parte parecía entretenerse con la situación, tratando de analizar el caso, después sentándose a la orilla de la cama, le ordena a Taemin que se siente junto a él, Taemin le obedece y se sienta en la otra orilla, Kai lo observa con la misma mirada seductora que ponía nervioso a Taemin, luego de observarlo por un momento y ver su nerviosismo le dice con un tono de seriedad.

-Bésame- le exige Kai. Taemin se ve sorprendido por la extraña petición y la naturalidad con que lo pide.

-Que?- le pregunta pensando que tal vez entendió mal.

-Bésame. Se lo que estas pensando Taemin y la única forma en que puedes averiguarlo es besandome de nuevo.- dice Kai.

-Y que es eso que estoy pensando- Le pregunta Taemin aun confundido ya que ni el mismo sabe lo que esta pensando.

-Te sientes confundido, no es así?. No tengas miedo, tu no eres gay, solo te sientes frustrado por Cassandra. Solo tienes 16 años, no tienes que tener relaciones todavía, ya llegara tu tiempo, pero si estas pensando el por que me besaste ayer, entonces bésame de nuevo para que te des cuenta por que realmente paso.-

-No quiero- le contesta Taemin a lo cual Kai le sonríe como si hubiera sido una broma, entonces levantándose de la cama lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a la puerta de la recamara diciendole que se fuera a descansar y que se olvidara de lo sucedido, Taemin pareció satisfecho con la conversación y sonriéndole de alivio salió de la recamara de Kai mas tranquilo. Cuando Kai cerro la puerta detrás de Taemin su actitud cambio por completo, parecía que todo ese tiempo había estado actuando frente a él como si nada, pero al encontrare solo, se derrumbo, no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas de dolor, la situación lo tenia a él mas confundido que al mismo Taemin y el tener que actuar como si supiera controlarla lo tenia agobiado, era uno de los motivos por el cual había estado evadiendo tener que enfrentarse a Taemin, la realidad es que Kai no quería verlo y por eso había inventado lo de hacer un proyecto, de hecho Kai había pasado la tarde con James tratando de distraerse y olvidarse de lo sucedido.

-Olvidado Taemin, no necesitas complicar tu vida.- dice entre sollozos para si mismo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Al día siguiente Taemin recibió un mensaje inesperado de texto de Cassandra que le pedía verlo en las gradas del campo de fútbol, Taemin fue a punto de encuentro donde Cassandra ya lo esperaba. Al llegar con ella, Cassandra parecía nerviosa.

-Que sucede?- le pregunta Taemin a su novia.

-Eso quisiera saber, por eso te llame- le contesta.

-de que hablas?-

-Taemin, de un tiempo para acá te has comportado muy distante.- le dice Cassandra tratando de sonar razonable. -Creí que tu comportamiento se debía a que querías tener relaciones y yo no me sentía lista, pero luego cuando por fin me sentí lista, tu te alejas aun mas y no solo eso, ayer ni si quiera notaste mi ausencia, nunca preguntaste como me sentí cuando saliste de mi casa de esa forma. No se que te esta pasando, pero una cosa se que es verdad…- Cassandra entonces hace una pausa como queriendo evitar decir lo que estaba a punto de decir. Después de tomar valor para continuar le dice: -Taemin, tu no me amas-

Taemin entonces al escuchar sus palabras se sorprende y trata de consolarla. -Cassandra, no digas eso. Es verdad que hay algo que me tiene distraído, pero no tiene que ver con nosotros, por favor dame un poco de tiempo.-

-Eso mismo e pensado todo este tiempo, te he estado esperando por los últimos meses pero tu sigues distante. Taemin sabes que día era ese en el que te fuiste de mi casa?- le pregunta. Taemin solo la mira como queriendo recordar algún evento especial en ese día, pero Cassandra al verlo que no tenia idea entonces le dice: -Era mi cumpleaños, quería pasarlo contigo y solo te fuiste me dejaste sola en mi cumpleaños- le contesta llorando, Taemin al ver su error intenta tomarla entre sus brazos pero Cassandra lo detiene. -No, no lo hagas. Es obvio que ambos necesitamos tiempo. Tu tienes que resolver lo que sea que te este pasando y yo necesito tiempo para mi y no tener que preocuparme por saber de ti.-

-Estas rompiendo la relación?- le pregunta Taemin

-Es lo mejor- le contesta luego con una mirada triste se da la media vuelta y comienza a alejarce de él, Taemin se queda parado sin decir nada solo mirándola alejarce, sintiéndose culpable y recordando todas las veces que estando con ella parecía no estar presente, siempre tenia algo mas en su pensamiento pero nunca se dio cuenta que eso estaba afectando su relación.

A partir de ese momento durante la hora de las clases Cassandra trato de evadir estar o pasar cerca de él, y Taemin lo noto sintiendo tristeza de haberla perdido. Después de un par de días, Kai sin saber lo ocurrido con Cassandra empezó a nota la tristeza de Taemin, entonces una tarde mientras Taemin estaba sentado frente al televisor realmente sin poner atención al programa, solo parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, Kai se acerco lanzándole un paquete de dulces a sus piernas para llamar su atención.

-Que pasa?- le pregunta casualmente lanzandose al sillón junto a el para ver el televisor.

-Nada- le contesta entregándole la bolsa de dulces en señal de que no estaba interesado en comerlos. Kai al ver que ni si quiera sus dulces favoritos lo animaron, entonces se sentó mas cerca de él y con un tono mas serio y casi preocupado le volvió a preguntar lo que le sucedía, esta vez Taemin por fin le confeso lo ocurrido con Cassandra y todo lo que le había dicho. Por su parte Kai empezó a consolarlo diciendole que le diera un poco de tiempo y que después la buscara de nuevo.

-Se que ella te ama, lo veo en su forma de mirarte Taemin, solo dale un poco de tiempo-

Taemin pareció sentir un poco de consuelo al escucharlo, Kai entonces puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de Taemin para darle su apoyo, luego abrazándolo un poco mas fuerte le beso la frente a lo cual Taemin le sonrío por el gesto, Kai comenzó entonces a tratar de hacerlo reír jugueteando como si lo estuviera golpeando, Taemin empezó a reír intentando quitárselo de encima pero Kai era constante en su supuesto ataque, sin dance cuenta ambos empezaron el juego de la supuesta pelea, Kai utilizando sus movimientos de Tae kwon Do y Taemin aplicando lo que había aprendido de él, cuando Kai logro someter a Taemin tomándolo por las muñecas mientras estaba montado sobre el, entonces inesperadamente Kai estando tan cerca de él y dejandose llevar por el momento comenzó a besarlo, pero algo que ninguno de los dos se imagino fue que Taemin al sentir los labios de Kai, en lugar de quitarse pareció aferrase mas a él correspondiendo al beso, de pronto cuando Kai soltó uno de sus brazos para ponerla sobre la mejilla de Taemin, este aprovecho su brazo libre para ponerlo alrededor de la cintura de Kai. El beso era suave, sin prisa, pero a su vez lleno de deseo uno por el otro, esta ocacion ninguno de los dos parecía tener la intención de terminarlo por el contrario, ambos comenzaron a agitarse mas a sostenerse con mas fuerza uno del otro pero de pronto la puerta principal se abrió, haciéndolos separare de inmediato al escuchar que sus padres entraban a la casa, Kai se levanto inmediatamente alcanzando a ver el momento preciso en que su madre entraba a la sala. Su mamá al verlo exaltado y agitado le pregunta

-Que haces?- le pregunta a Kai, de pronto Taemin levantándose igualmente aguijado le contesta. -Estábamos practicando- le dice nervioso refiriendose a Tae Kwon Do, Kai solo se separa de Taemin caminando hacia la puerta del jardín para irse a su recamara, pero su madre lo detiene.

-Kai, cariño por favor ponte la mesa para comer. Taemin ayudale a tu padre a traer las bolsas del carro.- les ordena su madre, ambos sin mirarse obedecen caminando en sentido opuesto.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Después de cenar Taemin fue en busca de Kai a su recamara, aparentemente Kai parecía estarlo esperando, estaba sentado con la mirada fija al piso completamente tenso por lo sucedido, cuando Taemin entro Kai no pudo mirarlo solo seguía con la mirada fija, preocupado, pero no dijo nada. Taemin se acerco a Kai con miedo con la mirada agachada, esta vez no tenia ningún pretexto del por que paso lo que paso, esta vez solo sentía miedo. Luego sentándose frente a Kai ambos no pudiendo verse a los ojos se quedaron ahí sin decir nada envueltos en el silencio que los rodeaba hasta que Kai levanto la mirada para enfrentarse a la realidad.

-No puede volver a ocurrir esto, lo entiendes?- le dice Kai

Taemin entonces lo mira extrañado, ya que eso no era lo que se esperaba escuchar. -Kai …- le dice, pero antes que pudiera decir algo mas Kai lo interrumpe.

-Taemin, esto no puede volver a pasar jamas.- le dice con tono mas firme. Taemin se queda callado ante las palabras frías de Kai, él se sentía tan confundido que no supo como expresar lo que estaba sintiendo. Entonces Kai reacciono al verlo, se dio cuenta de el montón de ideas que deben estar pasando por la mente de Taemin, se dio cuenta que necesitaba alguna clase de explicación y tratando de disculpare por el tono en que le hablo le dijo:

-Disculpame, pero debes entender que lo que sea que ocurrió allá afuera no puede pasar de nuevo, no es correcto-

Taemin se quedo callado ni si quiera miraba a Kai, parecía desear convertirse en piedra para bloquear toda su frustración, todo su miedo y enojo que traía dentro, de pronto comenzó a respirar mas rápidamente parecía que estaría a punto de entrar en shock, Kai al verlo comienza a preocuparse y se acerca a él, tomándolo por los hombros intenta llamar su atención, los ojos de Taemin comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, Kai lo sacude ligeramente pidiendole que se calmara, pero la reacción de Taemin lo preocupo, entendió que su confusión lo tenia alterado, él no sabia lo que estaba sintiendo, besar a otro hombre no era nuevo para Kai, pero era algo extraño para Taemin y eso era algo que no lo había pensado.

-Taemin relajare, todo esta bien- le dice mientras lo abraza fuertemente, después de un rato, Taemin empieza a relajare y Kai aprovecha para mirarlo, en ese momento empieza a hablarle suavemente.

-No tengas miedo, todo estada bien.- le dice tiernamente.

-Kai que me esta pasando- le pregunta mirándolo aun sollozando.

-Dime que sientes, no tengas miedo de pronunciarlo, dilo aunque te parezca absurdo, solo dilo.-

Taemin se tomo un momento para ponerle nombre a los sentimientos y con miedo comienza a hablar.

-Siento que quiero correr, como si quisiera escapar de algo-

-Mirame.. dime que quieres- le pregunta Kai. Taemin lo mira a los ojos por unos segundos y le contesta.

-Siento que quiero besarte de nuevo.- Taemin lo miraba con sus ojos aun brillozos por sus lagrimas y con miedo a lo que estaba descubriendo, a lo que por fin le había puesto nombre.

-yo también deseo besarte- le responde Kai tomándolo de las mejillas entre sus manos y sonriéndole tiernamente, pero no hizo ningún intento por acercarce mas a Taemin, se mantuvo firme aunque en la forma que lo veía a los ojos y le miraba los labios decían lo mucho que Kai deseaba tenerlo cerca, incluso hubo un momento en el que parecía que su fuerza de voluntad se debilitaba, pero luego se repuso de nuevo y fue en ese momento cuando le dijo.

-No puedo hacerlo Taemin. Se que tu tienes miedo de sentir atracción por mi, pero yo tengo miedo de perderlo todo.- le dice soltando lentamente alejandose ligeramente de él.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Taemin estaba en su recamara esa noche después de la conversación con Kai, y como era de esperarce no pudo conciliar el sueño, solo daba vueltas en la cama pensando en todo, a su mente le venia los recuerdos de Cassandra, de su cara triste por tener que dejarlo ir, luego pensó en Kai, en el momento en que empezó a sentir admiración por él, cuando lo veía entrenar, las veces que cuando le enseñaba algún movimiento de arte marcial, Kai ponía sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Taemin para mostrárselo, incluso empezó a recordar su sonrisa y sobre todo el sentimiento que le causo tener sus labios en los de él. Ahí en la obscuridad de su recamara Taemin sonrío para si mismo, por primera vez pareció estar tranquilo con sus sentimientos.

La siguiente mañana como era costumbre Taemin bajo a desayunar encontrandose a Kai ya sentado en el comedor desayunando, cuando Taemin entra Kai lo mira y le sonríe tiernamente y continua desayunando, Taemin se siente complacido por la reacción de Kai y se sienta frente a él mirándolo con un poco de pena como si al tenerlo cerca todos pudieran dance cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero todo parecía normal, su mamá lo saludo como cada mañana, no había nada diferente excepto lo que Taemin guardaba dentro de si.

En la escuela Taemin parecía estar de muy buen animo, jugado y bromeando con sus compañeros como lo hacia siempre incluso contando algunos chistes que había escuchado de Kai, todos reían cerca de él lo cual llamo la atención de Cassandra, él verlo que parecía estar tranquilo como si nada después de romper su relación la puso triste, pues ella parece no poder olvidarlo, en algunas ocacciones llegaba a arrepentirse de haber terminado.

A la salida para sorpresa de Taemin Kai lo estaba esperando afuera de la escuela, él corrió hacia Kai, este lo recibió tomándolo con su brazo por el cuello como sus ya acostumbrados juegos de pelea, luego ambos se subieron al auto y se fueron, Cassandra desde lejos vio toda la escena, algo extraño había, pensó Cassandra mientras observaba el auto alejarce.

-A donde vamos?- le pregunta Taemin emocionado.

-Como que a donde vamos?- le dice Kai sarcásticamente -Vamos a casa!- le agrega.

-oh- le dice un poco desilusionado. Kai entonces lo ve sonriendo al ver su desilusión pero no dice nada, pero cuando Taemin se da cuenta que van al lado contrario del camino a casa, entonces le dice -Esta no es la calle-

Kai entonces sonriéndole le dice -lo se- y continua manejando hacia el sur tomando el freeway alejandose cada vez mas de la ciudad. Para ese punto es obvio que no van a casa, a lo cual Taemin no pregunta a donde van solo sonríe mirando por su ventana mientras el aire del campo acaricia su rostro. Un par de horas llegan a la Bahia de Monterey.

-Que hacemos aquí?- le pregunta Taemin impresionado.

-Paseando- le contesta mientras termina de estacionar el carro.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron juntos paseando por la bahía, tomando algunas fotos con el celular y comprando comida en un restaurante local. A pesar de estar a solas, Kai nunca hizo por acercarce inapropiadamente, eran tan solo un par de amigos pasando la tarde juntos. Cuando por fin se sentaron a la orilla de la bahía observando las olas del mar, Kai comienza a hablar.

-Si entiendes por que no puedo tocarte, verdad?- le pregunta a Taemin ante la evidente tensión de ambos por estar mas cerca. Taemin sin mirarlo solo observa el mar le contesta.

-Si, lo entiendo- Luego de otra pausa de ambos Kai le dice

-Amo ser parte de tu familia, amo mi nueva vida, sobre todo me agrada estar cerca de ti de esta forma. Pero si me acerco mas, podría perderlo todo, tu mamá me echaría, tendría que empezar de nuevo en las calles y esta vez no creo tener la fuerza para sobrevivir allá afuera.-

-Eso jamas pasara, tu eres mi hermano para toda la vida- le dice Taemin entendiendo por completo las razones de Kai, aunque por dentro él se muera por tocar su mano y besarlo de nuevo. Después de un rato ambos regresaron al auto, pues el camino de regreso estaba a un par de horas. Cuando Kai abre la puerta del copiloto para dejar entrar a Taemin, de pronto sin previo aviso lo toma por el brazo sorprendiendo a Taemin por el inesperado movimiento, de pronto sus labios estaban de nuevo conectados con los de él, Kai no pudo soportarlo mas simplemente en el momento dijo :Al diablo!- y comenzó a besarlo sin importar quien los pudiera ver, Taemin por su parte correspondió al beso que tanto deseaba mientras lo rodeaba por la cintura con sus brazos.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

A partir de ese momento en el carro las cosas cambiaron, no hicieron falta palabras para decir lo que ambos deseaban, solo se dejaron llevar por el momento y prometiendo mantenerse discretos continuaron en secreto su deseo por mantenerse cerca uno del otro. A partir de ese momento siempre miraban a ambos lados cuando deseaban besarse, en casa enlazaban sus manos mientras estaban solos mirando el televisor, soltandose cada vez que alguien estaba cerca y así fue por varias semanas pero nunca pasando de solo besos, aunque estos llegaran a ser demasiado intensos. Un viernes por la noche sus papás tenían planes de salir a una cena y para sorpresa de su madre, ninguno de los chicos tenia planes de salir, ambos parecían muy cómodos frente al televisor jugando Xbox y discutiendo por hacer trampa en el juego, la mamá les dio indicaciones de pedir una pizza para la cena y cerrar la puerta con llave, Taemin fue el único que pareció poner atención a lo que su madre le decía. Después que se fueron y ambos terminaron con el video juego, Kai empezó a mirar a Taemin intimidantemente poniéndolo nervioso.

-Que?- le pregunta Taemin timidamente al ver la mirada de Kai.

-Nada, solo que en verdad quiero besarte.- le contesta con la sonrisa coqueta que tanto le conoce.

Taemin entonces se acerca para besarlo, pero Kai no se mueve ni un milímetro al encuentro de los labios de Taemin, este parece burlarse retirandose un poco mas cuando Taemin se acerca, cuando nota que este se esta alejando lo mira entonces Kai en ese momento lo toma para besarlo, ese se había vuelto el juego favorito de Kai, hacerlo desatinar siempre de maneras diferente y atraparlo cuando no se lo espera. Esto parece no causarle demasiada gracia a Taemin pero el final de cuentas termina disfrutándolo. En esta ocacion mientras se besaban Kai termino recostado sobre Taemin a lo cual por primera vez Taemin se atrevió intentar algo diferente, algo que no había pasado antes, todos sus sentidos se enfocaron en querer tener a Kai lo mas cerca posible y esto significaba remover lo que se sobraba entre ellos, entonces Taemin llevado por su instinto empezó a intentar desabotonar el pantalón de Kai logrado desabrochar el cinturón, pero al llegar al botón del pantalón Kai se detiene tomando la mano de Taemin para apartarlo.

-Que haces?- le pregunta Kai

-No lo se… solo senti en hacerlo-

-No lo hagas- le dice algo molesto mientras se levanta abrochandose el cinturón.

-Kai, lo siento.- le dice al verlo molesto, pero Kai no dice nada y comienza a caminar hacia su recamara pero Taemin lo detiene -Por favor no te vayas, quédate conmigo- La mirada de Taemin lo conmueve pero Kai parece tener miedo en ese momento de que las cosas lleguen mas alla de su control e intenta seguir su camino, pero Taemin parece persistente tomándolo mas fuerte del brazo, antes la dulce mirada de Taemin Kai no pudo negarse y regreso de nuevo a la sala junto él. Mientras los dos continuaron su velada viendo películas el resto de la noche, hubo un momento en que Taemin recargo su cabeza en las piernas de Kai mientras el suavemente le acariciaba el cabello prestando atención al televisor. De pronto de la nada Taemin dice

-Kai, puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Dime- le dice Kai no poniendo particular atención.

-Duele la primera vez?- le pregunta Taemin.

-Primera vez de que?-

-Primera vez que tienes relaciones- le agrega.

-Creo que a las chicas les duele mas que a los chicos- le contesta casualmente.

Pero Taemin no parece estar satisfecho con la respuesta, pues no era precisamente lo que quería saber.

-yo me refería a …- comienza Taemin a decir tratando de aclarar su pregunta, pero antes que pudiera terminar de decirlo Kai lo interrumpe.

-…se a lo que te referias Taemin! pero eso es algo que jamas lo sabras, por que tu le haras el amor a una linda chica con la que tal vez te cases y tengas preciosos hijos con ella.-

Taemin lo mira con resentimiento por sus palabras, pero Kai parece no poner atención a su mirada, parece ignorarlo poniendo su mirada en el televisor y llevandose un ultimo bocado de pizza a la boca, era como si para Kai era un hecho que eso pasaría.

-Pero eso no es lo que yo deseo- le dice Taemin con firmeza. El tono de voz parece llamar la atención de Kai el cual lo mira extrañado por la forma en que le hablo, entonces parece ponerle atención a sus palabras a lo cual Taemin continua. -No quiero hacer el amor con alguna chica.-

Kai parece entretenido con su reacción y le dice: -Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?- le dice casi burlándose. Pero Taemin parece molesto por la manera en que lo dice y el enojo lo refleja en su rostro.

-Taemin, dejame aclararte algo. Tu puedes hacer el amor con quien quieras, de preferencia con una chica, pero si quieres hacer el amor a un chico, adelante hazlo, pero ese chico jamas seré yo, entiendes!-


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Taemin después de aquella tensa conversación con Kai acerca de tener relaciones, ya no quiso tocar mas el tema, cual sea el motivo de Kai por poner una barrera a ese asunto Taemin decidió respetarlo aunque no pudo evitar sentirse rechazado ya que era obvio que Kai ya tenia experiencia en el tema. Pero en la ocacion en la que Taemin fue a la escuela de Kai después de aquella noche, se encontró con el momento en que Kai parecía tener una conversación bastante tensa con James, desde donde él estaba no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero James parecía molesto y Kai mantenía la cabeza agachada, mas que una conversación, parecía una discusión de novios lo cual por primera vez Taemin sintió celos y con justa razón ya que exactamente en ese instante James pareció aferrase a Kai por la cintura casi en suplica, Kai se quedo parado como en espera de que James se calmara, luego comenzó a intentar soltarse, para ese momento Kai pareció dance cuenta de la presencia de Taemin, pero este al ver toda la escena se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarce, Kai entonces fue detrás de Taemin pero James lo detuvo dandoles tiempo a que Taemin de retirarse del lugar.

Cuando llego a casa, se encerró en su recamara, pues el sentimiento de celos era algo que nunca había sentido y no sabia como evitarlo, no quería ver a nadie, especialmente a Kai, pero un rato después Kai llego en busca de él, y tocando a su puerta Taemin lo ignoro, después de un rato de insistirle por fin le abrió la puerta tratando de estar tranquilo.

-En verdad deseo estar solo Kai- le dice.

-Déjame explicarte- le dice Kai angustiado.

-Por que tienes que explicarte? tu no eres mi novia, recuerdas?- Taemin con frialdad le dice, las palabras parecen dolerle a Kai lo cual lo ponen mas mas preocupado.

-Taemin por favor, detente con eso-

-Crees que no se que hubo algo entre tu y James? se que estuviste con el la noche de aquella fiesta y por lo que vi, al parecer después también.-

-No es lo que piensas, él queria verme pero me negue por eso reacciono así, le dije que no me interesaba- se escuso Kai.

-pero estuviste con él antes, no es así?-

Ante tal pregunta Kai se sintió culpable por que no quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad, sabia que la verdad lo lastimaría, pero no hizo falta las palabras para que Taemin supiera la respuesta a lo cual le pregunto:

-Por que él si y yo no?- le dice molesto. Kai sabia a lo que se refería, el por que rechazo anteriormente hacer el amor con Taemin, entonces supo que el momento había llegado, el momento de decir la verdad, esa verdad que podría terminar con todo, con su futuro, sus sueños, con la oportunidad que la vida le había ofrecido. A partir de decirle la verdad todo habrá terminado, Kai tendría que alejarce de su nueva familia y olvidare de esa vida que tuvo por un corto tiempo y tendría que regresar a la realidad, a su realidad que es la calle.

-Taemin necesito decirte algo- le suplica Kai respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos para tomar valor de decir lo que le había estado ocultando. Taemin por su parte guardo silencio, era obvio que queria saber la razón por la cual Kai no lo deseaba, así que mirándolo puso atención.

-Cuando yo tenia 16 años, la misma edad que tienes tu, empece a vivir en las calles, el frío en invierno en las calles de San Francisco es brutal, no hay suficientes albergues para resguardar a todos, pase muchas noches tratando de aguantar el frío, entre ellas bebiendo alcohol o usando algunas drogas. Una noche estaba tan drogado que alguien se aprovecho de mi, lo peor es que recuerdo todo lo que paso, pero estaba tan mal que no pude defenderme, esa fue mi primera vez. No lo pude detener, no pude ni si quiera gritar- Kai mientras le platicaba su historia comenzó a llorar al recordar el momento. -Poco tiempo después durante una pelea que tuve en la calle, me detuvo la policía, yo tenia una cortada que me había hecho mi oponente con la navaja por lo cual fui llevado al hospital, ese día fue cuando me entere que era VIH positivo, el hombre, o mas bien dicho el chico, por que no debió tener mas de 25 años, que me violo era portador del virus.-

Taemin se quedo sorprendido, sin habla alejandose un poco como si no pudiera creer, Kai agacha la cabeza mientras continua llorando, sintiendo la mirada de Taemin pensando que es de repulsión.

-Kai, tienes SIDA?- le pregunta. Kai sin mirarlo mueve su cabeza en afirmación. Taemin se quedo inmóvil, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, comenzó a recordar la ocacion en la que se conocieron, como los chicos que atacaron a Taemin se apartaron al ver a Kai sangrar y la segunda vez cuando Kai se corto la mano a si mismo para hacerlos retroceder, ahora todo tenia sentido, por que dijo que si sabían quien era él, sabrían lo que dicen de él, ellos debieron saber que Kai tenia sida.

Mientras tanto Kai avergonzado y sin poder verlo a la cara continuo hablando y le dijo: -No te voy a mentir, si estuve con James mas de una ocacion y aunque siempre use protección nunca me importo en lo absoluto la vida de James, no hay nada en este mundo que valore mas que tu vida Taemin, tu eres lo único en esta vida que amo mas que cualquier cosa y jamas, JAMAS! arriesgaría tu vida por mucho que desee hacerte el amor, moriría primero antes de ponerte en riesgo.-

Taemin continuaba en shock, asimilando las palabras de Kai, intentando darle sentido, Kai por su parte se sintió derrotado ante el silencio de Taemin, sintió que todo había terminado, aun después de quedarse un momento esperando alguna reacción de él, Taemin seguía callado, entonces Kai supo lo que tenia que hacer, era tiempo de enfrentarse a la realidad, tenia que irse, probablemente Taemin no lo quiera ver de nuevo, tal vez hasta crea que lo contagie y sienta asco por mi, pensaba Kai, dandose la vuelta empezó a caminar hacia la puerta secándose las lagrimas y completamente debatido. Cuando Kai abrió la puerta ese momento Taemin corrió hacia él, empujandolo contra la puerta haciendo que esta se cerrara detrás de él, entonces Taemin lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo beso con fuerza, a Kai le tomo un par de segundos empezar a responder el beso, era el beso mas cálido que jamas había sentido, un beso lleno de amor y de esperanza de que no todo estaba perdido, las lagrimas de Kai mojaron las mejillas de Taemin, pero el beso de Taemin reconforto el corazón de Kai.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

-Ahora que va a pasar con nosotros?- le pregunta Kai a Taemin después de aquel largo beso de reconciliación.

-Ahora bajemos a cenar que me muero de hambre- le contesta sarcasticamente.

-Taemin hablo en serio. Ahora que sabes la verdad que quieres hacer?… Yo entiendo si ya no quieres estar cerca de mi, me iré si me lo pides.- le dice Kai seriamente, pero Taemin le contesta

-Tu no vas a ningún lado excepto a la cocina a cenar conmigo.- y continua: - Kai te necesito en mi vida, no te atrevas jamas a alejarte.-

Las palabras de Taemin le dan un poco de tranquilidad, sonriendo le dice que también tiene hambre y ambos bajan a cenar, incluso Taemin jugueteando se monta en la espalda de Kai para que este lo lleve cargando por las escaleras hasta la cocina, Kai es lo bastante fuerte para llevarlo a cuestas sin sudar.

Los días pasaron y entre ellos todo marchaba bien, aun besandose a escondidas de todos se sentían felices de tenerse uno al otro, lo que mas disfrutaban era la nueva costumbre de quedarse en casa los viernes jugando video juegos mientras que discretamente rozaban sus manos o acariciaban alguna parte de su cuerpo, Kai parecía que tocarle el cabello a Taemin era su parte favorita, mientras que Taemin le gustaba sorprenderlo abrazándolo por la espalda incluso lo hacia frente a su familia, pero en la costumbre coreana no es mal visto estar cerca de tu mejor amigo. Un viernes se vieron sorprendidos por la inesperada visita de Cassandra que fue en busca de Taemin, al entrar a la sala de televisión donde la mamá de Taemin le indico que lo encontraría, ambos chicos se vieron sorprendidos por la llegada de Cassandra, a pesar que no estaban en ninguna posición comprometedora ambos chicos parecían nerviosos.

-Cassandra hola, que haces aquí?- le pregunta Taemin algo nervioso levantándose del sillón para saludarla.

-Tu mamá me dejo entrar, me dijo que estarían aquí-

-si pasate, solo estamos jugando el Xbox, quieres jugar?- le dice Taemin, Kai por su parte intenta actuar normal pero hay algo dentro de el que hace que la visita de Cassandra lo incomode.

-Quería hablar contigo- le dice la chica a Taemin mirando de reojo a Kai como pidiendo si los pudiera dejar solos, Taemin a su vez miro a Kai también nervioso, pero su mirada era distinta, él simplemente no sabia que hacer, en ese momento entro la mamá de Kai llamándolo que saliera, pidiendole que fuera a recoger la cena que había ordenado del restauran, era mas que obvio para los jóvenes que la mamá quería mantener ocupado a Kai para dejarlos solos, su intención era buena, ella no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Kai no tuvo remedio mas que salir mientras que Taemin parecía conflictuado por la situación.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, Taemin intento hacer platica preguntando casualmente sobre como estaba, pero Cassandra tenia otros planes, ella solo se acerco a él y sin aviso se le lanzo a los labios intentando besarlo, una vez que ella toco sus labios Taemin se quedo paralizado pero no respondió al beso, tratando de ser lo menos rudo posible, la tomo de los hombros para despegare de ella, a pesar de que ella parecía aferrase un poco, Taemin logro alejarla a lo cual Cassandra empezó a decir.

-Perdoname Taemin, te extraño. Te necesito- le decía casi a punto del llanto, pero Taemin no sabia que decir, él no sentía lo mismo, pero no había forma que le pudiera decir eso, no podía decirle que él ama a alguien mas, eso la lastimaría pero que otra cosa podia hacer?

-Cassandra, no puedo- le contesta alejandose un poco de ella poniendo distancia para evitar que intente besarlo de nuevo.

-Estas enamorado de alguien mas?- le pregunta Cassandra con dolor en su voz. Taemin se queda callado ya que no es una respuesta que pueda contestarle sin herir sus sentimientos.

-Por favor dime, solo así sabré que en verdad no hay mas esperanza de regresar contigo, de otra forma yo te esperare hasta que resuelvas lo que sea que te aparta de mi- le dice llorando. Taemin entonces no pudo mentirle y aunque no le dijo quien era la persona, termino por decirle que si se habia enamorado de alguien mas. Cassandra entendió entonces que no habia mas esperanza, a pesar del dolor de perderlo le declaro.

-Taemin hay una cosa que en verdad me arrepiento de no haber hecho- le dice

-Que cosa?- pregunta Taemin.

-Me arrepiento tanto de no haber hecho el amor contigo, se que siempre te voy a recordar como mi primer beso, mi primer amor, mi primer novio y me hubiera gustado llenar esa parte de mi memoria con tu recuerdo-

Taemin antes tal declaración se sintió apenado reflexionando en lo que pudo haber sido si en aquella ocacion hubiera estado con ella.

-Algún día llegara una persona de la cual tendrás la oportunidad de hacerla especial en tu vida entregándole tu corazón y manteniéndola por siempre en tu recuerdo como tu primera vez.- le dice Taemin tratando de consolarla. Cassandra pareció sentirse un poco aliviada ante tan dulce expresión, entonces sin decir mas se despide dandole un adiós definitivo, pero antes de que saliera, Taemin le da una ultima confesión. - Tampoco te olvidare Cassandra, también fuiste mi primer beso- le dice con una sonrisa, Cassandra le sonríe de vuelta y se va. Para cuando Kai regresa lo encuentra solo viendo la televisión, Taemin entonces le platica lo sucedido con Cassandra, Kai parece estar serio, no puede evitar sentir celos, pero a su vez desearía que que volviera con ella para que su vida no se vuelva complicada junto a la suya, él se ve a si mismo como un barco dañado del cual tarde o temprano terminara undiendose y no quiere que Taemin termine undiendose a su lado, él tiene mucho por vivir todavía y Kai se da cuenta que solo lo esta dañando.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Has este punto la relación de Taemin y Kai se a mantenido en secreto, cada que pueden estar a solas aprovechan a robarse algún beso o simplemente rosas sus manos u hombros solo tocarse uno al otro, lo mas lejos que han llegado es simplemente besarse recostados en la cama, ese es el momento favorito de Taemin cuando lo puede sentir cerca. Hasta ese dia ambos parecían satisfechos con lo que tenían, hasta que una noche mientras Taemin estaba en la recamara de Kai, ambos se besaban sobre la cama, Kai le gustaba acariciar el cabello de Taemin mientras lo besaba y él le acariciaba la espalda suavemente aveces incluso debajo de la camisa, pero esa ocacion algo sucedió, el cuerpo de Taemin pareció reaccionar por si solo, Kai mientras lo besaba noto algo, algo que nu había sucedido anteriormente, Taemin tenia una erección. Kai a pesar de estar vestidos los dos pudo notarlo e inmediatamente se separo de él.

-Taemin, relajate- le dice con calma tratando de no apenarlo.

-Lo siento- le dice avergonzado tratando de encorvarse para que no lo veo.

-Hey, no te preocupes- le dice buscando su mirada -Solo relajate- le dice tiernamente, entonces Kai intenta cambiar la conversación para distraerlo. -Hagamos otra cosa, quieres jugar algún video juego?- le pregunta.

-No, creo que mejor me voy a mi recamara- le dice seriamente mientras empieza a levantare, Kai entonces lo toma de la mano

-No te vayas, quédate, jugemos algo. Ya se pasara. por favor quedate- le suplica Kai.

-Me quiero ir, necesito despejar mi mente, no creo que estar cerca de ti ayude mucho- le dice con un poco de frustración. Kai al ver que esta decidido a irse lo abraza fuertemente y le dice al oído.

-Sabes que no podemos hacerlo, verdad?-

-lo se- le contesta casi con tristeza. -Por eso necesito despejar mi mente-

-No te vayas solo por que tu cuerpo reacciono a unos besos-

-No es solo mi cuerpo Kai, es algo mas- le explica Taemin mirándolo a los ojos con un brillo diferente en ellos. Kai entonces lo observa, como si sus miradas se estuviera comunicando, entonces lo toma por la cintura y empieza a avanzar hacia delante haciendo que Taemin retrocediera lentamente, a la orilla de la cama Kai desabrocha el botón de enfrente de los jeans de Taemin haciendolo muy lentamente, Taemin observa el movimiento y antes que pudiera avanzar al cierre Taemin lo cuestiona, pero antes que pudiera decir otra palabra Kai lo calla con un liguero beso en los labios y le dice -yo te ayudo- Taemin se rehuso una vez mas tomando su mano. Kai se quedo quieto sin querer forzar nada, luego de un momento Taemin le soltó la mano dejándola en la misma posición donde la tenia, justo en el cierre de su pantalón. En ese instante se quedaron viendose a los ojos mutuamente sin apartar la mirada, Kai mientras tanto seguía con su travesía haciendo que Taemin empezara a respirar un poco mas aguitado hasta que llego el momento en que Taemin ya no pudo mantenerse con los ojos abiertos y recargo su frente en el hombro de Kai, mientras que Kai igualmente unía su frente junto a la de él, ninguno decía nada, solo se escuchaba el agitado respirar de Taemin que se volvia cada vez mas tenso soltando ligeros gemidos al intentar tomar aire, de pronto Taemin se aferro con mas fuerza a su espalda tomando entre sus dedos la camisa de Kai mientras la explosión de placer que recorria su cuerpo llegaba a su fin, entonces poco a poco fue recobrando sus sentidos, respirando mas suavemente pero avergonzado de mirar a Kai a los ojos.

Kai lo toma por su mejilla y le levanta la cara para mirarlo, su rostro aun estaba enrojecido y sus ojos brillaban mas de lo normal.

-Estas bien?- le pregunta tiernamente. Taemin por su pare no puede evitar sentir vergüenza y se agacha contestándole que si. Kai sonríe para si mismo, es increíble la magnitud de inocencia que puede reflejar Taemin.

-Te sientes mas tranquilo? le pregunta Kai.

Taemin avergonzado le contesta que si, Kai le da un rapido beso en los labios y se dirije al baño trallendo consigo una caja de kleenex

-Toma, usa esto. Nunca uses las toallas de mamå o se dara cuenta- le dice sarcásticamente.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Durante la noche recostados en la cama Taemin parecia inquieto, no podia conciliar el sueño, Kai estando a su lado lo noto entonces le pregunta si le sucede algo, a lo cual le contesto que simplemente no tenia sueño.

-quieres leer algún libro para que te de sueño?-

-No, quiero platicar contigo.-

-Sobre que quieres hablar?-

-es solo que tengo tantas preguntas que no se por donde empezar-

Kai entonces enciende la luz de la lampara y se sienta en la cabecera para prestarle atención a Taemin.

-Preguntame- le dice Kai.

-Kai, tu dijiste que has tenido relaciones con hombre y mujeres, que tan diferente es estar con uno o con otra?

-Bueno, si es diferente, pero al final el resultado es el mismo-

-cual disfrutaste mas?-

-ninguna, no hay diferencias para mi si es hombre o mujer, nunca a sido la persona la que me importe, si no el resultado final.- le contesta.

Taemin a pesar de nunca haber estado con Kai de esa manera, se sintió como si fuera parte de la lista de la cual solo le importaba el resultado final, pero entonces Kai le dice.

-Tu eres la primer persona que me importa lo suficiente para no necesitar el resultado final mientras te tenga cerca.-

Las palabras de Kai hicieron sonreír a Taemin, entonces tomando una pausa le pregunta. : -Alguna vez haz imaginado como seria si lo hiciéramos?-

-No, no me gusta imaginar cosas que jamas pueden pasar- le dice en un tono fuerte tratando de hacerle entender no pasara jamas.

-Lo siento, no te enojes, solo son ideas, no significa nada. Es solo que si yo estuviera con una chica se lo que se supone que deba hacer, pero de otra forma me sentiría perdido.-

Kai antes su confesión empezó a reír a carcajadas, le pareció lo mas tierno e inocente de su parte, era por ese mismo motivo por el cual amaba a Taemin.

-No te rias- le dice Taemin con seriedad.

Kai entonces empieza a contenerse tratando de tomar la seriedad con que Taemin le hablaba. Luego ya que estaba calmado le pregunta.

-Te gustan los hombres Taemin?-

-Que?- le dice sorprendido.

-Piensas que los hombres son atractivos?- Le vuelve a preguntar Kai.

-No, no lo se… Pienso que tu eres bien parecido.-

-Pero ver a otro hombre hace que tu corazón se agite?- insiste Kai.

-Bueno, para ser honestos, tu me pones algo nervioso- le confiesa.

-Taemin, todas esas cosas que sientes no significan que te gusten los hombres, solo significan que sientes atracción por mi. Así que no tienes que preocuparte de cual será tu papel a desempeñar en el acto sexual con otro hombre, por que eso no pasara.-

Taemin se queda callado, por algún motivo las razones de Kai para no explicarle lo dejan aun mas confundido. Es verdad que siente atracción por Kai, también es verdad que nunca a sentido por otro hombre lo que siente por él, y el hecho de que a las chicas aun las siga viendo como cualquier chico adolescente, físicamente sigue sintiendo atracción por ellas, pero una conexión mas profunda es lo que lo tiene unido a Kai.

-Dime algo Taemin- le pregunta Kai: -dejarías a otro hombre tocarte de la manera en que yo lo hice? -

Taemin al imaginar que alguien mas lo toque le da un cierto repudio y le contesta que no lo permitiría, pero luego Kai le pregunta -Dejarías a una mujer tocarte de la misma forma?- Taemin se queda pensando un momento y le contesta

-Tal vez-

-Así es como debe ser. Si alguna vez te encuentras en una situación con una chica con la que desees estar, hazlo! No detengas tu vida solo por que crees que estamos en una relación.-

Taemin parece incomodo con la declaración de Kai.

-Que somos? amigos? Hermanos?… que significo yo para ti?- le pregunta Taemin con un tono molesto.

-No se si hay una palabra para describir nuestra relación Taemin, pero definitivamente no somos una pareja de gays, no somos novios.- le contesta Kai, pero Taemin parece estar decepcionado de sus palabras y comienza a levantarse, esta vez Kai no parece querer detenerlo, Kai se queda en silencio, sabe que si dice otra cosa mas ambos empezaran a discutir, pero de algo esta seguro, tiene que buscar la manera de empujar a Taemin a que siga adelante con su vida.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Durante la las clases, Taemin tuvo una lección interesante sobre educación sexualidad, ese día hablaron sobre temas interesantes como embarazos, enfermedades de transmisión sexual, métodos de protección y sobre todo hablaron del VIH. Este fue de particular interés para él, ya que aprendió que hay medicamentos que pueden ayudar tener una vida mas saludable. Después de pasar toda esa información a Kai, le insistió que fueran a una clínica para iniciar con tales medicamentos, por suerte hay clínicas gratuitas en San Francisco. Estar en la clínica fue muy deprimente para ambos, ya que se podía ver a todo tipo de gente con ya avanzados síntomas de SIDA. Todo esta imagen abrumo a Kai, era como imaginarse a si mismo en el futuro, pero Taemin no permitió que se sintiera mal y lo tomo de la mano fuertemente enlazando sus dedos y dandole una sonrisa que calmara el nerviosismo de Kai. Una vez que entraron con el medico, Taemin lo acompaño, el medico termino por explicarles la situación del VIH y le entrego los medicamentos necesarios. Pero antes de que s e retiraran, el medico les termino de explicar, asumiendo que ambos jóvenes eras pareja, las precauciones para tener tener sexo seguro y la recomendación de que Taemin se haga un chequeo cada seis mes. Kai no pudo explicar que eso no seria necesario ya que Taemin lo tomo del brazo saliendo del consultorio y agradeciendo por la consulta.

A partir de ese momento Kai inicio con su coctel de medicamentos a escondidas de sus padres, no quería que supieran toda vía la verdad. Taemin le ayudo a mantener el secreto.

Después de esa visita, cada noche antes de acostarse Kai tomaba la variedad de píldoras necesarias, esta ocacion Taemin estaba con él, observando como pasaba una píldora tras otra, al terminar con la ultima, Taemin se acerco para robarle un beso como regalo por seguir las intrusiones del medico. Esa particular noche Taemin parecía estar un poco mas cariñoso, Kai no parecía estar del mismo humor, a mitad de un beso, Kai se retiraba o si Taemin lo tocaba por el hombro o la pierna, Kai se movía discretamente, Taemin pareció notarlo.

-Estas bien- le pregunto, pensando que tal vez dicho comportamiento se debía a que no se sentía bien.

-Si, por que lo preguntas?- le contesta como si no supiera de lo que esta hablando.

-Estas algo extraño esta noche-

Después de insistirle que todo estaba bien, Kai empezó a acomodare en la cama, haciendo la incomoda pregunta de si Taemin pensaba quedarse a dormir en su recamara, algo que nunca le había preguntado, era como si no quisiera que estuviera ahí.

-Quieres que me vaya?- Le pregunta directamente, pero Kai solo movió los hombros como diciendo que le daba igual. Taemin a pesar de su indiferencia decidió quedarse pero no contaba con que el resto de la noche lo ignoro por completo haciendose pasar por dormido, a pesar que Taemin intento abrazarlo mientras dormía, Kai aparentemente dormido se movía de posición.

Durante la madrugada Taemin despertó encontrandose solo en la cama, vio que aun estaba obscuro afuera, se levanto buscando a Kai, cuando un extraño sonido que provenía del baño le llamo la atención, parecía como si alguien estuviera llorando, cuando este abrió la puerta sin tocar se encontró con la sorpresa que Kai estaba masturbandose a lo cual Taemin se sorprendió cerrando la puerta inmediatamente, Kai nunca noto su presencia, el continuo hasta terminar, mientras tanto Taemin regreso a la cama casi asustado por que eso era una parte de Kai a la que nunca se había enfrentado. Cuando Kai regreso a la cama no se dio cuenta que Taemin estaba despierto, pero él tampoco quiso darse a notar que lo había visto y continuo actuando como si siguiera durmiendo.

A partir de ese momento las cosas empezaron a cambiar, Kai poco a poco se volvía mas frío con Taemin, le buscaba la mirada cuando estaban frente a sus padres pero Kai no lo veía, incluso empezó a irse mas temprano y regresar mas tarde de lo normal a casa, pero lo que mas le dolió a Taemin fue cuando se llego el viernes, su día favorito para pasar la noche jugando video juegos, pero sin avisarle, cuando Taemin había preparado todo para pasarla juntos, Kai de pronto salió de su recamara completamente arreglado para salir, aviso que iria a una fiesta y que regresaría tarde, Taemin se quedo decepcionado al verlo partir sin mas explicación. Durante la noche mientras estaba en su recamara, Taemin intento llamarlo un par de veces pero Kai nunca le contesto. Al llegar la madrugada de pronto la puerta de la recamara de Taemin se abre, él no se da cuenta y continua durmiendo. Kai quien era quien asechaba su recamara y habiendo bebido una abran cantidad de alcohol de pronto comienza a subirse a la cama haciendo que Taemin despertara, Kai sin decirle nada comienza a besarlo con fuerza, el aliento a alcohol es mas que evidente en sus labios, Taemin intenta separare pero Kai es muy persistente, de pronto el beso se vuelve en una competencia de fuerza, Taemin intenta soltarse pero Kai lo obliga a quedare quieto subiendo sobre el.

-Detente Kai, detente- le decía Taemin mientras intentaba empujarlo, pero Kai siempre fue mas fuerte que él y continuaba acosandolo, esta vez intentando tocarlo de manera inapropiada. Taemin le insistía que se detuviera pero Kai por su parte solo le respondía de manera ruda que quería coger con él, usando un lenguaje que jamas había utilizado con él. La situación se volvió tensa, Kai continuaba besándolo por todo el cuerpo intentando luego pasar por debajo de su pijama, cuando por fin logro llegar a su objetivo tomando el miembro con una mano y con la otra atrapando ambos brazos de Taemin comenzó a sobarlo, Taemin por primera vez en su vida se sintió en verdad indefenso, dejo de intentar soltarse y comenzó a llorar, Kai parecía disfrutarlo masageando a Taemin mientras lo besaba en el cuello, Taemin entre susurros le decía: -No así, no de esta forma- refiriendose a que no quería que su primera vez fuera casi por violación. Kai entonces reacciono, se detuvo soltando a Taemin y alejandose de él, casi en estado de shock por lo que había estado haciendo se fue de la recamara, Taemin se levanto asustado con una expresión como si hubiera estado a punto de morir.


End file.
